


The Midvale Guardians

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Arrowverse character crossovers, Captain Marvel will make an appearance, Guardians of Earth AU, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Multi, Teenagers With Powers, Time Travel, bear with me please, will update tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: Every 25 years the population of Midvale, adjacently the whole world, expect a new set of 5 teenagers from ages 15-18 to be chosen and marked to be sent to the most prestigious institution in the whole of America, The Midvale Institute for the Gifted, home to The Midvale Guardians. The famed group of teenagers are the next hope of not only Midvale but, the whole world from any form of crime, terrorism, and invasion both from and outside of Earth. The Midvale Guardians are determined by the fated mark that would appear on the individual’s skin, the mark is recognized worldwide as the symbol of hope and power and justice, and anything that will be done to imitate the symbol in any shape or form is criminalized under the court of law in all of the countries. In the first day of fall 2019, a few months before another 25 year cycle comes to an end, a number of students from different parts of Midvale will experience one of the most bizarre days of their lives.





	1. When the Mark Appears on Your Skin, You're It.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I know I should finish The Family Business and Her Beautiful Mind first (both are 10,000++ words through by the way) but, I couldn't coz my mind keeps wandering to this idea. So, here's a new story I haven't really thoroughly think this through yet but I just couldn't not start writing about it, it's going to be inspired not only by Deadly Class or The Umbrella Academy, or Captain Marvel making an appearance, a lot of other series and movies reference would be made, maybe more character crossovers too! I don't even know! But here's a tester chapter, tell me if I should continue or not. Maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself here so. Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> p.s. will edit accordingly.

**_Kara Danvers (16) & Alex Danvers (18), Silver Post, Midvale_ **

 

“Kara! Alex! School bus is almost here. Come on, girls!” Eliza hollered from the foot of the stairs, it’s a few minutes to half past six in the morning and her daughters are still nowhere to be seen.

 

It’s the first day of fall and the school buses are expected to adjust their time in picking up the kids earlier than the usual schedules, in line with the adjustments of school hours. Kids in Midvale should be home by four in the afternoon on usual days, and three during fall and winter when the sun sets quicker.

 

That’s how it’s always been in Midvale, never quite like anywhere else in the world. It’s dubbed as the place to be when you’re raising children multiple times in the past decade and yet there’s a scarcity of people moving in to this part of the country. And it’s not because people don’t want to, people are  _ dying  _ to move to the huge state, but there are a number of rules to follow when they do so, that many would fail or bail even just at the preliminary interviews. Midvale being an exclusive state sure is an understatement, and many criticisms have been aimed to it in the past but none could actually make the  _ Central _ bend, because one, the thousands of resident wouldn’t allow anyone to breach their harmony. And two, Midvale is under a certain kind of protection from the US government itself, which of course is unbeknownst to anyone but the  _ Central _ office and its employees.

 

“Coming mom!” Eliza heard both her daughters called out before she hears shuffled footsteps from upstairs.

 

Midvale is divided into five municipalities and one sub, the  _ High Ground _ in the North Western part of the coastal area.  _ Heceta _ , the second from the top. Down to  _ Gold Coast _ in the South Western part, that owns the longest most beautiful coast in the country. East of  _ Gold Coast _ , is  _ Silver Post _ , known for its city-like lifestyle and the one closest to the sub-municipality that houses the most important part of the state, the  _ Central. _

 

These five are also broken down into five more smaller towns each, with an estimate population of 20,000 - 50,000 per municipality; plus the 5,000 elites living inside and under the protection and authority of the  _ Central _ . Five municipality head offices, 1 state head office, more than a hundred daycares, 25 primaries, 25 middle, 25 high schools, 25 hospitals, and 25 fire departments. Midvale is known for its independence. It has always had its own way of self-support and preservation that other states have been wanting to imitate but, none has quite gotten there yet, with Midvale being the oldest thriving state, it would be next to impossible.

 

“Can’t I just drive again?” Alex asked coming in first before slumping on one of the dining chairs.

 

“Not by a long shot. Good thing I didn’t push for the transfer of the car under your name yet, or I wouldn’t be receiving those traffic fines.” Eliza shook her head without looking behind her. “Now, don’t forget your lunches.” Eliza reminds as she hears her daughters move around behind her, while she’s doing the dishes. “Alex, make sure your sister comes home with you this time.” Eliza added shortly looking over her shoulder to see if Alex was listening.

 

“Why? She’s already 16, she can take care of herself.” The 18 year old huffed throwing the blonde beside her a sharp look, making Kara flinch. Alex Danvers is one scary son-of-a-gun, everyone in school knows that and Alex doesn’t even care, she somewhat even prides on fear mistaking it for respect.

 

“Just because I told you so.” Eliza dignified as she held her eldest child’s stare.

 

“Whatever.” Alex murmured.

 

“What was that, Alex?” Eliza dumbly asked turning around to fake listen to what Alex said that she already heard.

 

“I said, if she’s not at the bus stop by 3:05, I’ll leave her behind.” Alex scoffed turning her eyes towards Kara, who decided not to say anything in the middle of the conversation she’s supposedly involved in.

 

“I’m sure Kara will be there before you know it. Right, Kar?” Eliza raised an eyebrow at the two, just as they heard the honking of the bus rounding down the corner of their front lawn.

 

“Go on, you two enjoy your day at school, and no detentions, that’s for you Alexandra.”

 

“Yes mom, bye mom.” Alex shrugged as she grabs her things from the chair beside her, easily dashing out of the kitchen, of course, leaving Kara behind.

 

“Be more patient with your sister, okay?” Eliza said as she cups Kara’s cheeks pulling her in to rest her forehead against hers.

 

“I will mom.” Kara softly said.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Eliza smiled as they pull away, the teenager finally smiled. Kara proceeds to gather her things, as they hear the second warning honk, and then she hurried out after Alex.

 

“Hold on to your powers, dear.” Eliza whispered to the wind, knowing full well that her daughter would hear her, no matter what.

 

“Alright, everybody take a seat!” Joanne the mid-forties, kind-looking, bus driver, Kara and Alex always had since they were in primary school, hollered once Kara was able to hop on.

 

Kara lightly nudges her eyeglasses that’s hanging low on her nose as she scans the bus for a place to sit, but it’s crowded since the early bus schedules on fall and winter, also means, no second trip. The only empty space was beside her sister, who’s now listening to her iPod with her hoodie up and eyes closed. Without anything else left to do, Kara dragged her feet down to the far back of the bus and sat quietly beside her hormonal sister.

 

Alex didn’t move in the duration of the bus ride, it was both a blessing and curse for Kara. Every other kid in the bus has someone to talk to while on the way to school, and Kara has no one. Her only school friend, honestly, her only friend ever, is on another side of the town taking a different bus to school.

 

Kara’s first class was Math, nothing sounds better than algebra at 8 o'clock in the morning apparently. Kara was on her way to their home room when she felt an arm slinks its way with Kara’s making the blonde jump a bit, only to see Lucy.

 

“You’re slouching, you’ll ruin your posture.” Lucy chastised, Kara chuckled and shook her head. Lucy Lane, her only friend. They’ve known each other since their daycare years and it didn’t change even after Lucy and her family moved out of Kara’s neighborhood.

 

“I’m just tired.” Kara reasoned out as she tries her slightest to straighten up.

 

“Did Alex pull another trick on you?” Lucy accused, she definitely knew how much Kara wants to earn her sister’s favor and how much Alex despises her in return.

 

“Oh no, she’s been well behaved ever since mom was notified about her traffic fines.”

 

“I bet she’s only doing that so she could get the keys to the car again.” Lucy shrugged as they enter their classroom.

 

“You’re right.” Kara sighed as she takes her seat beside Lucy’s. “How’s Lois, by the way?” Kara concerned.

 

“She’s doing better now, she heard a news about Superman coming home soon, that gave her hope.”

 

“Mom told us about that, she said he might be teaching the next batch.”

 

“Figured, as expected from someone dubbed as the 2nd strongest Guardian in history, he might as well, right?”

 

“Right, at least Lois will be seeing him more often.” Kara offered.

 

“That’s going to be very beneficial for my sister.” Lucy said with the roll of her eyes, making Kara snort.

 

“They’re like this great love story brewing, give them a break.”

 

“Whatever floats my sister’s boat, I guess.” Lucy shrugged just in time their algebra teacher walks right in.

 

“Good morning, class.” The blonde mid-twenties, model material looking woman greeted, silencing her class of 20 grade 11 students.

 

“Good morning, Miss Laurel.” The class greeted back.

 

The class proceeds unceremoniously and Kara’s trying as hard as she could to focus on what Miss Laurel is explaining about factoring quadratics, and the quadratic formula while keeping her eyes open at the same time, when a small part of her arm started to itch - the irritating kind, making her look at Lucy beside her. The brunette frowns at her in concern, Kara balled her left fist instead and started slowly but forcefully scratching on the spot in forearm where the itch was coming from.

 

A crumpled piece of paper landed on her lap while she’s in the middle of suppressing a grunt. It was from Lucy,  **_What the hell is going on with you? You’re sweating._ ** Kara scrambled to grab her pen and started scribbling her response before handing the paper back to her best friend.

 

**_My arm is revoltingly itchy. I think it’s an allergic reaction to something again._ ** Kara explains, it’s not, Kara’s sure of that. She’s never had an actual allergic reaction before, and all those times she had to lie and tell Lucy that she’s reacting to something is just her way of hiding.

 

“Miss Laurel?” Kara heard her best friend speak making her frown at Lucy.

 

“Yes, Lucy?”

 

“Kara’s having an allergic reaction, would it be okay if I accompany her to the clinic?” Lucy explains, Miss Laurel’s eyes easily darted towards Kara’s cowering and sweating figure on her chair and in an instant nodded in permission.

 

“Lucy be back after, we have a short quiz. Kara you could take a special once your treated.” Miss Laurel said before the two girls are out of the room.

 

“Yes, Miss Laurel.” Both Kara and Lucy nodded before exiting.

 

“Let me see, your arm.” Lucy huffed once they’re a good distance from their homeroom. Kara obliged and unfolded her arms for Lucy to see. “What did you eat this morning?” Lucy frowned seeing the rash forming a map on her best friend’s skin.

 

“Just some omelette, with mushrooms I think? Mom cooked it.” Kara recalled.

 

“For an allergic reaction, your rash is only focused on your arm.” Lucy pointed out, making Kara sweat even more.

 

“I - I don’t know -” Kara stuttered right before they turned towards the corridor where the school clinic was, it was then an excruciating pain hoisted Kara forward like she’s been hit by a car.

 

“Kara!” Lucy hissed as her best friend trips on her own feet before falling on the ground unconscious. “Help! Somebody help us!” Lucy called out the corridor, the door of the clinic easily swings open to the doctor and nurse on duty.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She - she just fell down unconscious, she said she’s having allergic reaction -” Lucy tried to explain in between her panic.

 

“Will take her inside, you can go back to your class.” Doctor Teschmacher offered.

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Lucy worried.

 

“We’ll make her better, go on, go back to class.” The nurse said giving Lucy’s shoulder a squeeze before moving to take Kara off the ground before the bell rings for first break and the students come out of their rooms.

 

**…**

 

“Danvers, still no car?”

 

“Stop right there Sawyer, I’m not in the mood for your yakking.”

 

“The captain didn’t wake up on the right side of the bed I see.” Maggie continued teasing as they reach the locker room.

 

“Captain, your sister was taken to the clinic earlier.” Vasquez quickly informed even before Alex could put her things on her assigned locker.

 

“What happened?” Alex asked not worried at all.

 

“They said she collapsed from an allergic reaction?”

 

“Did they call my mom?”

 

“They already did.”

 

“Then she’s going to be just fine.” Alex shrugged making Maggie and Vasquez exchange awkward looks.

 

“Get ready for the drills you too and stop gossiping about my sister.” Alex said as she enters one of the cubicle to change.

 

It’s Alex’s last year as the Captain of Silver Post High girls soccer team, she’s carried the MVP title for four years now, and she’s long earned respect from her teammates and coach and maybe just a little bit of fear from the rest of the school who’ve seen her outside of her captain uniform.

 

Alex doesn’t hate Kara because she exist, what she hates is the cost she has to pay in order for Kara to continue existing. Alexandra Danvers is the only daughter of two of the three members of The Midvale Institute for the Gifted’s pioneer class of 1970; the last known batch of the new age of children gifted with special powers and intellect that are destined to keep the world from destruction.

 

The pioneer members were, Jonathan Ambrose Jones who was gifted the power of mind reading, he’s superhero name was  _ The Augur _ . He was soon called  _ Captain Oracle _ and knighted as the leader of the batch on their graduation day.

 

Then there was Elizabeth Anne Green, she got the power to heal everything on Earth both living and nonliving, she was awarded the superhero name of  _ Healer _ when she graduated from the Institute and worked alongside Jon until now. Eliza has been recently elected as the Institute’s administrator.

 

And finally there was Alex’s dad, Jeremiah Xavier Danvers, the man who was dubbed  _ The Soldier, _ despite having no magical mind reading and healing powers was destined to be part of the team due to his impeccable combat and tactical skills. He was last seen alive in the rescue mission of Calgary, Alberta, 840 miles away from home.

 

Alex was two years old when her mother came home from the mission bearing a baby with her instead of Alex’s father. Eliza told her about the whole story when she was about seven, and hasn’t stopped asking about where her dad was and when he’s coming back.

 

Alex could still remember it clearly, her parents were in the middle of a crossfire with the terrorist group trying to transport orphaned American children out of the country, when they found Kara. The youngest of all the kids inside the trailer truck.  _ The Augur _ and their backup were on the way, but Jeremiah decided it’s too dangerous to let the terrorist group out of their sight again, and so they proceed with the attack.

 

It was Jeremiah who told Eliza to leave with the baby they found, telling Eliza that he felt something was special about her and that she deserved a second shot at life, and it was the last time Eliza ever saw her husband.

 

Alex was almost finished in changing her clothes when she felt a sudden pang of inexplicable pain just under her right clavicle. The pain was jolting and each jolt was more painful than the last, it made Alex panic. She removes her jersey along her long sleeve shirt to check on that part of her skin, and all she saw was blood, a lot of it.

 

“Captain? Everything okay? Are you already sleeping in there?” Maggie laughingly called out with a knock on the door, making Alex jump a bit.

 

“I - I’ll be out in a bit, gather everybody outside and start the stretching.” Alex ordered.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Maggie asked again more worried now as she sees Alex’s jersey discarded on the floor under the cubicle door.

 

“Y - yeah, just  _ fixing  _ myself.” Alex lied as she rummaged her duffle bag for her towel, the blood from her clavicle hasn’t stopped yet and it’s making her dizzier by the minute.

 

“If you say so, Captain.” Maggie finally said before jogging out of the locker room. Alex then redressed herself before fishing for her phone which chimes at the same time.

 

**_Alex, where are you? Something happened to Kara, I’m taking her home. Are you alright?_ **

 

It was her mother with a weird question.  _ Does she know? Is this it? Is this the mark? But why Kara too? She’s not born in Midvale, she’s an orphan, she doesn’t belong anywhere. Why is she gifted as well? _

 

**_Alex answer your phone._ ** Another message.

 

**_Could you drive by the soccer field, I can’t stop myself from bleeding._ ** Alex responded as she stuffed all her bloodied things inside her bag.

 

**_I’m outside._ **

 

The moment Alex read her mother’s message, she quickly slung the duffle bag right on top of the towel she’s using to stop the bleeding and ran out of the locker room and to the soccer field where her teammates are gathered around their coach. Alex ran without looking back until she saw her mother’s car down the exit.

 

“Get in, I’ll explain everything later.” Eliza ordered as she saw Alex approaching opening the front passenger door for her daughter.

 

“I’m bleeding!” Alex scoffed as she threw her bag to the back seat beside her still unconscious sister whose arm was bandaged off.

 

“I know, honey, I know. Just hang in there okay? Put pressure on your mark.”

 

“What?!” Alex hissed, the bleeding part of her body is not starting to pulsate violently.

 

“Just, do as I say. You can ask me questions later.”

 

“Did she get it too?” Alex asked either way, eyeing the forming blood stain on Kara’s white bandage.

 

“I think so too. But this shouldn’t be happening, the marks should appear spaced out in the whole duration of fall and winter, not two or even all at once.” Eliza explained as they finally maneuver out of the school’s compound and towards the freeway in opposite direction of their house.

 

“Mom, where are we going?” Alex asked as her mother’s speed catches up.

 

“The Institute. Jon should know what’s happening.”

  
  


**_Nia Nal (15), Gem Valley, Midvale_ **

 

_ “Hey Nia, I could use a hand in this one.” Nia heard someone say, but she couldn’t see them. All she sees is green grass and a huge victorian building on one side and a manmade lake on the other. _

 

_ “Nia! Come on! I need you to run!” Nia heard another voice, more manly now than the first one. Nia wanted to do as she was told but, she couldn’t move a single muscle of her body yet she could feel pain on the upper right most corner of her back. _

 

_ “Nia, we need to move!” Another voice called out to her this time a blonde stanger was standing in front of her, holding her on both shoulders as if shaking her back to reality. _

 

_ “Who are you?” _

 

_ “What are you talking about? I’m your teammate, and right now I don’t want you to get whammed or we’d lose a point!” The blonde stranger said before pushing Nia out of the way toppling her out of balance and when she looked up, the blonde was towering over her, shielding her from whatever that robot above them is beaming towards their direction. _

 

_ “Nia run!” The blonde hollered pulling her up to her feet and pushing her towards the green house. Nia did what she was told to do until she reached the door of the glass house, when she look back to see if the blonde was nearby, Nia saw a bluish white bright laser-like beam coming out from the blonde’s eyes that easily sliced through the robot trying to kill them. _

 

_ “Who are you really?!” Nia screamed as the girl approached her. _

 

_ “Right you’ve totally forgotten who I am really?” _

 

“Nia.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Nia, I need you to wake up, dear.”

 

“Mom?”

 

“Honey, your last alarm just went off.”

 

“Oh no, I need to get to the publishing meeting!”

 

“That’s what I was trying to tell you while I was waking you up for a good 30 minutes now.” Nia’s mother said a matter-of-fact as she follows her daughter towards the bathroom.

 

“I slept late last night editing some articles I need for today.”

 

“I know, I have your things ready downstairs, also your lunch. Get dressed faster, Maeve will be driving you to school. I need to leave earlier for the faculty meeting.”

 

“Thanks mom, I’ll be out in a bit.”

 

Nia Nal is daughter to Gem Valley’s municipal councilor Paul Nal, and Gem Valley High Principal Isabel Nal. She has an older sister Maeve, whom she has a close relationship with. Maeve is in her freshman year in college at National City University, which is a good hour drive from their residence in Gem Valley.

 

Nia’s only in 10th grade but, she’s been an active member of multiple clubs and organizations in her school. Nia identifies as a transgender girl, and even though total acceptance generally for someone like her is still on the works, Gem Valley High that includes her classmates and the faculty members are all supportive of her growth, which has been a huge blessing ever since she came out and has started her transition.

 

“There she is, come on kiddo, I’ve got to drop by my dorm first.”

 

“You’re the best sister ever do you know that?” Nia teased making Maeve giggle.

 

“You only say that when I wait for you to get ready to drive you to school.” Maeve said playfully rolling her eyes at her sister.

 

“NCU’s blues and grey suits you though.” Nia said, her sister’s sporting her gym clothes of royal blue sweater and slate grey sweatpants but, she’s definitely beautiful.

 

“Thanks, have you decided where you’re going to apply at NCU or some other uni?” Maeve asked as they both stepped out of the house, Nia went to make sure the door’s locked while Maeve started the car.

 

“I haven’t decided yet, I still don’t know what I want to do when I graduate either.” Nia said as she gets inside the car.

 

“Well you still have time, don’t rush.” Maeve nodded as she taps her sister’s shoulder making Nia flinch.

 

“I’m sorry, was that too hard?” Maeve worried halfway pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“No, not at all, but my back stung when you touched it. Would you mind checking it for me?”

 

“Let me see.” Maeve said making Nia remove her seatbelt and shift a bit to show her sister the side of her shoulder that’s in pain.

 

Maeve easily noticed the buds of sweat forming on the back of her sister’s neck and the spots of blood on her white uniform blouse.

 

“What did you do, Nia?” Maeve asked as she started to pull on the fabric that’s sticking on Nia’s back.

 

“Aw! That stings, what do you mean?” Nia frowns.

 

“Remove your shirt, now.”

 

“What? As in now now?”

 

“I mean it, remove your shirt.” Maeve ordered, Nia scrambles to unbutton her uniform enough to slip her arms out of its sleeves, and that’s when her sister saw it - the  _ mark. _

 

“Nia -” Maeve exclaimed unsure of what to do, and what the mark means for her sister.

 

“What is it Maeve? Would you tell me? You’re absolutely freaking me out!” Nia exasperated but, instead of answering her sister takes Nia’s phone she’s holding and opened the camera to take a shot of the fresh wound.

 

“This is what it is.” Maeve said handing Nia back her phone.

 

“Jesus, it’s the - ”

 

“I guess the 25 years is up.”

 

“What do I do? I don’t have any powers, why did it choose me? Is this some kind of a joke? This is surely a mistake isn’t it Maeve? It’s complete and utter mistake, I -”

 

“Nia, I need you to calm down. No one has to know. This will have to stay between you and me, okay? Put this on the wound and pull your shirt up, I’m going to drive you to school.” Maeve calmly said as she continued pulling out of the driveway again.

 

“Do you think we could actually cover this up?” Nia worried as she covered her mark with a handkerchief.

 

“We have to if you don’t want to go to the Central and die.”

 

“Am I not supposed to tell mom too?”

 

“No you can’t, remember when dad said all parents with children born in Midvale had sworn a responsibility to surrender their child once the cycle ends and the marks start appearing?” Maeve recalled making Nia release a heavy sigh.

 

“I’m bad at lying.”

 

“I know, but it isn’t lying is you weren’t directly asked about it right? You’re just hiding it.” Maeve tried so hard to reason out but Nia knows better.

 

“I guess I could try.”

 

“No matter what happen, never let anyone see your mark, and never tell anyone about it. I’m not losing you to the Institute, you hear me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Go on, we’ll talk later. Call me when you get home.”

 

“Drive safe.”

 

“I will.” Maeve nodded pulling her sister into a quick hug before letting her go.

  
  


**_Winslow Schott Jr. (16), Heceta, Midvale_ **

 

“Yo Winslow! Up for a hangout at the cliff?” James asked as he put his bicycle beside Winn’s before walking up to the front porch where Winn was doing some school work.

 

“Yeah, let me just finish the computer homework Mr. Allen gave us.”

 

“Shoot, I’ve forgotten there’s a homework! You would let me copy yours right?”

 

“Do I have any other choice, Jimmy?”

 

“I promise I’ll let you copy mine next time.”

 

“I’ve heard that a hundred times since primary school.”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair. I was a good student once.”

 

“And you could still do good, if you stop all this hanging out and partying all the time.” Winn scolded as he sat beside James in the porch table with his laptop.

 

“I don’t know man, just feels like there’s no point in doing so.”

 

“You’re 16! Your parents’ divorce wasn’t your fault, and it shouldn’t get the best of you.” Winn slightly scolded, James giggles.

 

“Thank you for always being the best friend and brother I never had, Winn. I’ll keep your sermon in mind.”

 

“Whatever, who invented the first computer again?” Winn asked without looking up from his laptop.

 

“Come on, 6th grade? Charles Babbage?”

 

“Just testing you.” Winn chuckles either way.

 

“Winn - oh Jimmy good you’re here, dinner’s ready come on in.”

 

“Hello, Missus Schott and I would love to have dinner here!” James exclaimed, Winn’s mother cooks badass comfort food all the times despite her being a scientist in profession.

 

Despite his father being generally out of the picture ever since Winn could remember, he’s thankful to have a loving and ever supportive mother. Mary Schott works as a biochemist in one of the hospitals in Heceta. He met Winn’s father during her first year living and working in Heceta, coming from another state of Arkansas.

 

The relationship didn’t work out after years of trying, even after Winn was born. His father decided they would be better of without him and so he went away. It has always been Winn and his mother since then, Winn loves his mother so much and would do nothing at all to hurt her intentionally; and for that Mary is deeply thankful.

 

Like any other parents with a child born in Midvale, Mary shares a certain level of fear for her only son. She knows the cycle would soon end and that no matter how hard she tries to control and hide Winn’s natural abilities the occasional rewinds would never go unnoticed. She first encounter Winn’s gift when the boy was only two years old, Mary’s hanging freshly washed clothes in the backyard while her son was running around with their pet dog, Spikes, or what his son lovingly called him the first time they met at the shelter.

 

Spikes being naturally playful for a huge golden retriever would sometimes gently nudge Winn with his snout that usually makes the little boy laugh as he fall off balance. That’s how they’re playing on that fated day, Mary was on the last basket of clothes when she heard a loud squeaking sound from Winn and when she looked over her whole body involuntarily froze but her consciousness was still active and she was able to witness her son’s magic.

 

Winn was floating a few feet from hitting his head on the wooden fence with the Spikes caught in the middle of running towards him, but they’re both not moving. Nothing was moving to be exact, there was no air, the clothes and sheets were paused in their flutter and Mary couldn’t for the love her son’s life understand what’s going on. It only took a full minute for the toddler to pick himself up from being rammed by his pet dog against the fence with excitement before the time unfreezes and Spikes ended up removing one of the planks of the fences with his hard head. Mary was only able to run towards her son the moment she could move her body to check if he was alright, and it was as if nothing happened.

 

Winn’s gift usually happens when he’s in grave danger, he couldn’t make it come out by command, and that fact kind of calms his mother for just a little bit; one, because she knew Winn wouldn’t be able to mess things up as a hormonal teenagers who has the power to rewind time whenever he wishes and two, because it never failed from saving Winn from danger yet.

 

“Mom, can we go out with some of our friends tonight?” Winn asked while he’s helping his mother dry the dishes after dinner.

 

“Where are you gonna go?”

 

“James said we’ll just hang by the park some local band will be playing there, we want to see them.” Winn explained, which is the truth, or partly the truth. Because after watching the band, they’re planning to hang longer at the cliffside of the town’s ecopark.

 

“You should be home by 10 okay? You two got school tomorrow.” Mary said making Winn smile, she’s not the type who’s going to deprive her son a childhood, no matter how worried she could get. Winn’s a smart young man, he would know what’s right from wrong, and she trusts that he’ll choose wisely.

 

“Yes mom, will do.” Winn nodded before quickly disappearing to the living room again. Mary heard a cheer from James before the shuffled footsteps coming in the kitchen again.

 

“We’ll be back before 10 Missus Schott.” James the taller boy and Winn’s best friend since 1st grade said as they put on their jackets.

 

“10 and safe.” Mary added before the boys are out of hearing distance.

 

“Yes mom!” Winn called out and then she saw them roll out in their bicycles.

 

Heceta, Midvale is a safe place to raise children, like any other part of Midvale in fact. The crime rate is the lowest in the whole country, that only includes shoplifting every few years.

 

“I told mom we’d go to the park first.” Winn said as he tried catching up to James.

 

“The cliffside is technically still inside the eco-park so you didn’t lie.”

 

“But someone has to see us there first, and you know that.” Winn said putting his foot down on the discussion.

 

“Fine, 10 minutes and we’re going.”

 

“10.” Winn nodded as he led the way towards the entrance of the park where an ample amount of people are already huddled in front of the makeshift stage where the said band was already playing.

 

True to his word, James waited for 10 full minutes before pulling Winn out of the crowd towards the trail to the cliffside where some of their classmates are already waiting for the weekly campfire. The campfire is a harmless fun of drinking flavored carbonated water and sharing true crime stories, myths, and urban legends. The only concerning factor there is, is that it’s set on the cliffside and Winn’s classmates are mostly dumb teenagers who wanted to act all cool most of the time.

 

“Yo Jimmy, what to you guys so long?” One of the James’ baseball teammates easily calls asked once they joined the group.

 

“We went to see the  _ Mojofly _ first.” James shrugged before taking a seat on the log chairs around the firepit.

 

“Eh, I heard they’re not that cool.” The captain of the team huffed as he throws James a bottle of Fizz which James handed over to Winn who was sitting right next to him.

 

“Oh they’re alright.” James said taking another bottle for himself.

 

“We’re just waiting for Monique and her girls to arrive.” Cole declared as he slumped on a beach chair.

 

“There are going to be girls tonight?” James frowned, it’s the first time that’s going to happened.

 

“Yeah, are you scared Lucy would suddenly show up and you’d lose your tongue, pitch?” The captain, Shane teased again, making James scoff on his drink.

 

“No?” James countered making Winn chuckle.

 

“Ha! Even Schott here thinks you’re hopeless.” Doug another teammate added on the teasing, James threw Winn an  _ I’ll kill you _ look, which Winn shrugged off either way.

 

The rest of the expected comers arrived adding a good ten more people on the original ten. The place started to get noisier as one of the girls, Monique, from another town cranked the volume of her car stereo up playing from EDM. The quiet night of storytelling quickly turned into a cliff party.

 

“We got beer!” The guy driving another car from the same town as Monique hollered making the crowd cheer.

 

“We’re not allowed to drink, James.” Winn warned when his best friend quickly stood up to go where the small keg was.

 

“Oh come on Winslow, we’re not drinking that much.”

 

“No, my mom would be really upset. You go drink, I’ll just stay here.” Winn dignified.

 

“Whatever you say, buddy. Won’t push you.” James shrugged as he catch up with his baseball team. The party became rowdier when the beer flowed, which made Winn more uncomfortable by the minute. Some students their age are dancing too close to the cliffside, and others are almost making out.

“Okay, that’s it.” Winn huffed standing up from his chair throwing the bottle of Fizz to the closest trash can around, and stomps his way to where James was talking and dancing by the cliff’s edge with Lucy Lane, daughter of Silver Post’s municipal councilor, Sam Lane.

 

“James, I’m going.” Winn said making James and Lucy stop.

 

“It’s only 9:30 Winn, come on don’t be such a buzzkill.” James laughed, Lucy did too, making Winn feel ridiculous.

 

“Whatever you say,  _ buddy.  _ I won’t push you.” Winn said emphasising each word, “But I think you’re already drunk.” Winn added eyeing James’ swaying figure.

 

“I’m totally not.” James said taking a blind step back to show his straight posture only to get off balance by the low set cliff rail.

 

“James!” Winn screams stretching his hand towards his best friend but James was already overboard. “Somebody call 911!” Winn hollered but when he turned around, nobody’s moving. He  _ stopped _ time, Winn’s heart is starting to race, he’s not sure if these people’s consciousness are awake like what happened to his mother but, there’s someone far more important at the moment.

 

Winn started to move without removing his left hand that’s  _ holding _ time for everybody, he stepped on the low cliff rail and look over, James is frozen too, with this horrified look on his face. Now Winn doesn’t know how he’s going to lift James up, he’s never done this before to someone else. His power only works at saving him, not at saving other people.

 

“Hang on, Jimmy.” Winn sighed as he tried to concentrate on his right hand that doesn’t feel the weight of time on it unlike his left hand. He then looked over again hovers his hand on James, motioned to grab a hold of him despite him being a few feet further down, and that when Winn felt the weight on his right hand. This could work, this has to work, he just needs to take a step back and pull James out of danger.

 

_ One. Two. One. Two. _

 

Winn counted mentally, it was how his mother taught him to skate when he was three.  _ One left foot back, two right foot back. _ Winn continued counting until he saw James’ body return to the ground and until he’s a good distance from the edge. Now that’s done, Winn has to rewind time before anybody saw James fell off. It took a lot more effort to move more than one body but when each person started to budge and move on reverse Winn was able to breathe again.

 

“James, I’m going.” Winn said for the second time around, looking far more concerned about James now than before.

 

“You sure? It’s only 9:30.”

 

“I - I remembered I needed to do something for mom.” Winn calmly said instead of agitating the situation, despite his own heart still rapidly beating.

 

“Okay, I’ll go home with you then. I still need to do that computer homework.”

 

“Really?” Winn frowned, this is not how it should happen. It’s Winn’s first time using the reverse and he has now changed what’s going to happen next. Winn is internally freaking out now, he can feel sweat rolling down his back under his jacket despite the chilly autumn wind.

 

“Yeah, I promised Aunt Mary, we’ll be him by 10.” James shrugged before turning to say goodbye to Lucy who was dumbfounded.

 

“She’s really pretty.” Winn offered as they walk their bicycles, down the path back to the main entrance of the park.

 

“Really? You think she likes me back?” James teased.

 

“She was dancing and talking with you, I’m sure that’s something. Although, I won’t say it’s like already.” Winn teased back.

 

“Oh you’re bad, race to your house, first to park will treat the other ice cream tomorrow!” James declared before jumping on his bicycle getting a head of Winn in an instant.

 

“Cheater!”

 

“Not if I win.” James laughed either way. Winn would rather lose honestly, he would rather treat James ice cream tomorrow, if that means he gets to keep his best friend safe and alive.

 

The race was anticlimactic to say the least, James felt dizzy from the beer and had to slow down giving Winn time to catch up. In the end, they reached the Scott’s front porch at the same time, laughing about something embarrassing James told him about Shane.

 

“Here’s the my homework, see you tomorrow.” Winn said offering James his notebook.

 

“Keep it, I’ll try and do it on my own.”

 

“A - are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I shouldn’t let my parents’ divorce define me. I want to be better.” James awkwardly smiled making Winn laugh.

 

“You’re melodramatic, go home you need some rest.” Winn scoffed as he turned towards the door.

 

“Thanks for saving me, Winn.” James called out before Winn was even able to open it. The shorter boy robotically turned to see his best friend already walking up the road to their house.

 

_ He was awake. _ Winn thought. _ That means all of the people there are awake! _ Winn concluded at the same time he felt something hit him.

 

“Aw!” Winn huffed cupping the left side of his neck.

 

“Winn?”

 

“Hi mom, I’m home I’ll just go take a shower first. I smell of smoke.” Winn easily reasoned out as he rushed upstairs to his room and into the bath.

 

“Oh my god.” Winn gasped seeing the red inked symbol of the mark on his bloodied neck. “It must have been triggered by my use of powers.”

 

“Winn? Is everything okay?” Winn heard his mother outside his door making him panic.

 

“Y - yes mom, just need to clean myself.” Winn said as he runs the shower while inspecting his wound.  _ Mom wouldn’t have to know. I need to do something to hide this. _

 

“Mom?”

 

“Yes? What is it?”

 

“Do you know where my turtlenecks are? It’s starting to get chilly outside, I might need them in the morning.”

 

“I’ll look for them now. I’m just not sure if they would still fit you.”

 

“It’s worth a try. Thanks mom!”

  
  


**_Querl Dox (15), Gold Coast, Midvale_ **

  
  


“Where are we?” Querl asked the moment they walk past the portal.

 

“You tell me Q, you’re the one who plotted the coordinates.” Valor huffed as he looked around their immediate area. They’re in some empty parking lot.

 

“According to my monitor, we’re in 140 Coral Drive, Gold Coast, Midvale, 94203.”

 

“Damn it, I told you to plot a course to 140 Civic Drive, Central Midvale, 84047.”

 

“I’m sorry Valor, this primitive ways of identifying a location is confusing.”

 

“For a 12th-level intellect, you’re rather confused often.”

 

“That’s not fair, I outsmarted that Queen Rhea and got us out of there before they were able to -”

 

“Okay, fine, apology accepted.” Valor huffed as he walked towards the only car parked inside the compound.

 

“What are you doing? You’re not planning of stealing as the first appropriate thing to do now that you’re back in your time huh?” The 15 year old easily chastised.

 

“We need a ride to the Central, that’s a good 15 hour drive.”

 

“We can use my portal again.”

 

“No, we’re minimizing the carbon traces we leave behind. We can’t risk it. Besides, it’s time you familiarize yourself to your new home.”

 

“Well in that case, I say we use one of mine.” Querl said as he pops a miniature version of a car from his pocket that easily grew into its original size once it heat the ground.

 

“Where did you get that?!”

 

“Doctor Ray Palmer taught me how to create this exosuit for anything to make them shrink and return into their original size as needed.”

 

“Well ain’t that sweet. Hope on, I’m driving.”

 

“Wait, it’s my car!”

 

“You’re 15, and I’m 40 with a driver’s license. Besides, people here knows me, I am their Valor.”

 

“The more times I spend with you, the more time I believe what Miss Luthor said.”

 

“And what did she say?”

 

“That you’re a hybrid of good hearted jackass.”

 

“That she ain’t wrong.”

 

“Miss Luthor was never wrong.”

 

“Just get inside the car, Querl, and lose the blue.”

 

“I didn’t know this time is still so backwards about aliens?”

 

“They’re not just used to anyone who doesn't look like them. But I guess, that’s about to change.” Valor explained as they maneuver the 2019 mustang out of the parking compound.

  
  


**_Lena Luthor (16), High Ground, Midvale_ **

  
  


“Miss Lena? Your mother is waiting for you for breakfast?”

 

“I’ll be out in a minute, Jess. Thank you.” Lena smiled as she takes a one last look of herself in the mirror.

 

Lena Luthor is the youngest daughter of the wealthiest family in the whole of Midvale. They own not only the tallest skyscraper in National City but also a dozen of laboratories working on different products that mostly include,  biotechnology, weapons technology, communications, electronics, pharmaceuticals, and many other branches of technology. Earning them the title of the richest family in the world.

 

Along with the fame of their wealth are the scandals their family faced in the past the continues to be acquainted to them in the modern times, from illegal importation of hazardous chemicals into the country, to unrecorded and unapproved human experiments, to the selection of Lex Luthor as the third member of The Midvale Guardians in 1995, and to him abandoning  _ Superman _ in the fight of their lives in 2001.

 

Lena Luthor was born in Ireland and was raised in their $50 billion Luthor Estate in High Ground, Midvale, the property was so huge that it was given its own zip code by the High Ground census. Lena didn’t grow up around many kids her age, she was home schooled all her life and it was only on 9th grade she was allowed to go to a normal school.

 

Lena Luthor isn’t at all disregarded by her parents when their first born child was branded a traitor by the government. Lillian Luthor the matriarch continued being a mother to her, while his father spent most of his time in National City handling their businesses. Lena would admit it herself, she has an isolated upbringing, she wasn’t raised to mingling and make friends because she was geared to run an empire. And like what her mother always told her, she destined to make a difference, something her brother Lex failed to do.

 

“Good morning, mother.” Lena greeted lightheartedly as soon as she sees her mother reading the morning paper at the al fresco breakfast lounge of their mansion. This is where they would usually have breakfast before Lillian would drive her to her to school with Jess, her assistant.

 

“Morning, dearest. Come join me.” Lillian smiled at the sight of her now only child in her 11th grade uniform from the St. Joan of Arc Academy.

 

“Did father came home last night?”

 

“He did, but he has to leave early for the monthly board meeting. Don’t worry, I told him about your chess competition this coming Friday and he said he’ll be there.”

 

Lillian as a mother to Lena is something she’s never imagined she’d have to do. When Lex was born her dream of having a boy was fulfilled, she’d always prepared herself in raising a boy. For her it was easier, but then Lena came along and that caught her off guard completely.

 

But after her son disappeared, Lillian has grown to love her youngest even more. If there was one thing Lillian couldn’t have prepared herself, it was losing a child so early. It’s the only reason why Lena grew up sheltered, and over-protected. Lillian and Lionel never would want to go through the pain of loss ever again but, as much as they want for their daughter to live in a place of safety they’ve created forever, Lillian new that wouldn’t help Lena in facing reality once she has to step up and run their company. Hence, the decision to start exposing Lena to the outside world.

 

“Thank you mother, I would absolutely love for you both to be there.” Lena cheekily smiled her eyes disappearing.

 

“I’m sure we wouldn’t miss it for the world. What’s your schedule for today?”

 

“Nothing too exciting aside from my first day in the fencing class.”

 

“I loved that sport too.”

 

“Really? Would you teach me your disarming technique?”

 

“Don’t you think that would be cheating?” Lillian chuckled raising an eyebrow at her daughter who joins in.

 

“Not if I don’t win, right?”

 

“And what did your father tell you about losing?”

 

“That we never do.” Lena dignified.

 

“Alright, enough of that and finish your breakfast, your classes are earlier starting today.”

 

“Right, autumn has come.” Lena cheered.

 

“I don’t know what you love about the cold weather, you and your father.”

 

“It’s just the best weather mom, you couldn’t argue with that.” Lena winked, making Lillian chuckle again.

 

“Jess will call me right after your last class, where do you want to have dinner?”

 

“Could we have dinner in the city with father?”

 

“I’ll have to call him about that but, if he’s available then, we’ll go.”

 

“Thank you mother, you’re the best!” Lena beamed again quickly standing up to give her mother a hug when an agonizing pain sliced through loins making her drop to her knees in an instant, alerting both Lillian and her assistant Jess.

 

“Lena, what’s going on?” Lillian asked as she cradled her daughters back. Lena’s features are painted with pain, as she started to sweat, clutching dearly on her left rib.

 

“Mom it hurts so much.” Lena muttered as best as she could.

 

“Jess, open her uniform.” Lillian ordered, the assistant trained with any kind of emergency then deftly replace Lena’s hands that are clutching herself with hers quickly opening her buttoned down uniform tucked in her trousers.

 

“Madam, she has - a - ” Jess stuttered upon seeing the freshly cut mark now starting to bleed on Lena’s left rib.

 

“No, no she doesn’t -” Lillian cried as she pulled her daughter closer to her, she’s never going to go through the same pain twice, not with Lena.

 

“Call her school, she wouldn’t be coming in today. And then call her doctor.”

 

“Right away, Madam.”

  
  


**_The Midvale Institute for the Gifted_ **

 

It’s the early hours in the morning, on the first day of fall. The chill creeps in swift and early in Jon’s quarters, causing goosebumps to strong it woke him up from a light slumber. Jon’s a light sleeper, what with the ability to read the minds of the people in his immediate vicinity. He’s long forgotten the last time he had a good sleep, a deep, uninterrupted one.

 

_ Today starts the Fall of Marks. _

 

Is the thought the promptly made Jon decide to move and get ready for the first long day of the year. Outside the world is waiting; hopeful, but mostly intrigued, about the 

 

“It’s almost time, Director Jones. Everything you would need is in your office.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Sharpe. If there any current activity on the marks?”

 

“As of 5 o’clock in the morning today, there’s no interference yet.”

 

“Okay, let me know if any irregularities appear.”

 

“Will do, Director.”

 

After the last batch of Guardians graduated from the Institute, Jon has been waiting for the years to pass by so he could have more students to train, to be ready for something far bigger than what the last batch encountered in the 2000s.

 

The Class of 1995, were the most gifted students the Institute has ever recorded. The class was lead by the strongest Guardian in history who was knighted as  _ Captain Marvel _ , she’s yet to come home from the galaxy she last reported from helping the skrulls find a new home. She was followed by the second strongest man alive,  _ The Superman _ , he was sent to the war infested countries to aide in bringing back peace and is set to come home soon. And then there’s  _ The Talisman _ , whom after a few missions helping his best friend  _ Superman _ , went AWOL and was never heard from again. The fourth member of the class is  _ The Banshee, _ gifted with the power of invisibility and enchantment, who was sent to the past for a mission and was never able to come back, and is now presumed deceased. And lastly,  _ The Valor, _ who was sent to the future to help make sure Earth would leave past the 2012 threat of doomsday. And like  _ The Banshee _ , who hasn’t reported on time but is still expected to come back since, it’s already 2019 and the world hasn’t imploded yet.

 

After his traditional breakfast, the oldest living Guardian made his way to the Director’s Office for the second time in the last 50 years to do what every director is expected to do. To make sure all of the possible children the mark would choose is created a handwritten mail congratulating them and their family in being chosen for a once in a lifetime chance of being a Guardian of Earth.

 

Jon’s office is both a mix of old fashioned and newer technology, both working hand in hand to continue the legacy their ancestors have left behind. To create a team that will symbolize, hope, power, and justice for all living human and organism in this planet.

 

“Director Jones.”

 

“Yes, Miss Sharpe?”

 

“The first interference just happened, it was quickly followed by the second and third.”

 

“This is the first time the mark is appearing on more than one child in a day.”

 

“We now have a fourth, Director Jones.” Ava gasped as another pulsing mark appeared on the map of Midvale, “It’s from the High Ground.”

 

“Accelerate the identification of the children and -”

 

“I’m certain there are two we could easily check off from the list to identify, Director Jones.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Two marks are waiting outside the gates, inside the administrator’s car.”

 

“Eliza, the first and second are the Danvers children.”


	2. Whoever the Mark Wants, the Mark Gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Apologies for the long wait and for the mistakes, will edit accordingly! :D

  _Timeline Date: 1970 - 1999_

_Source: The Midvale Institute for the Gifted Archives_

_Heroes on Record: The Augur, The Healer, The Soldier_

 

**  
Year                      Event                                                        Status  
**

1975 -  _Domestic terrorism at a Wall Street bar  - **Stopped**                                                                                                                                    _

1976 -  _Kidnapping of Ambassador Francis E. Meloy, Jr._ _and Economic Counselor Robert O. Waring in Beirut **\- Saved**                       _

1978 -  _Kidnapping and assassination of the_ _Italian Prime Minister Aldo Maro - **Saved**_

1979 -  _Hostage taking of U.S. Embassy in Tehran saving 66 American diplomats - **Saved**_

1981 -  _Fighting off the secret soldiers of Takfir Wal-Hajira sect that are set to attack Egyptian President Anwar Sadat - **Saved**_

1982 -  _Assassination of Lebanese President-elect Bashir Gemayel - **Stopped**_

1983 -  _Protecting the U.S. Embassy in Beirut, 183 hostages - **Saved**_

1984 -  _Assassination of Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi - **Stopped**_

1985 -  _Hijacking of Achille Lauro an Italian cruise liner in the Eastern Mediterranean Sea - **Stopped & hostages rescued**_

1986 -  _Bombing of Kimpo Ariport, North Korea - **Stopped**_

1987 -  _Attacked servicemen in Greece - **Healed**_

1988 -  _259 people from the Pan American Airlines 103, Lockerbie, Scotland - **Rescued**_

1989 -  _Colonel James Rowe and 2 other U.S. government defense contractors in Manila - **Rescued & brought back home**_

1990 -  _Bombing U.S. Embassy in Lima - **Stopped & Evacuated**_

1991 -  _LTTE Liberation Tigers of Tamil - **Stopped, Detained, Rescued**_

1992 -  _Eelam, Minister Rajiv Gandhi and 16 other civilians during an election rally in Tamil Nadu - **Rescued**_

1993 -  _271 civilians from the Israeli Embassy in Buenos Aires - **Rescued**_

1994 -  _The World Trade Center in New York after a car bomb exploded -_ ** _Crossfire,_** ** _Healed: 1000_**

1995 -  _HAMAS terrorist group bombing - S_ ** _topped,_** ** _Saved: 100_**

**_***New Batch acquired***_ **

1996 -22 _total terrorist attacks - **Stopped & controlled**_

**_Batch Training - **Accomplished IY: 1**_ **

1997 -  ** _Batch Training - **Accomplished IY: 2**_**

1999 -  ** _Batch Training - **Accomplished IY: 3**_**

2000 -  _ **Batch Training -**   **Accomplished IY: 4**_ ** _***Batch 1995 Graduation***_**

 

**_***Hero Timeline Overlap***_ **

 

  * **_Superman:_** _Car bombing in_ _Spain - ** _Stopped_**_
  * **_Captain:_** _Attacks of terrorists in Sierra Leonne - **Stopped**_
  * **_Talisman:_** _5 year old U.S. citizen and his Colombian mother from the ELN militants - **Rescued**_
  * **_Enchantress_** _: planned bombing in Yemen - **Stopped**_
  * **_Valor:_** _Church in Tajikistan, unidentified militant, bombing - **Shielded**_



 

2001 -  ** _Orphaned Children Rescue Mission - **Rescued**_**

  * _Reported Missing in Action:_ ** _The Soldier -_** ** _Search:_** ** _In Progress:_** ** _ ** _Updated 2010_** ** _: Deceased_**_**



**_Captain, Superman, Talisman:_ ** _9/11 - twin towers - **Rescued** _

  * _Reported Missing in Action:_ ** _Talisman -_** ** _Search:_** ** _In Progress:_** ** _ ** _Updated 2010:_** ** _AWOL (last sighting reported, London)_**_**



**_Enchantress & Valor_ ** _: 9/11 - Pentagon - **Stopped & Rescued** _

 

_Timeline Date: 2000 - 2018_

_Source: The Midvale Institute for the Gifted Archives_

_Heroes on Record: Captain Marvel, Superman, Enchantress, Valor_

 

2002

**_Captain Marvel:_ **

  * _Daniel Pearl - **Rescued**_
  * _15 suicide attacks in different states - **Stopped**_
  * _Planned bombing Moscow theater, Chechen Rebels - **Stopped**_
  * _French Tanker - **Stopped**_
  * _Car bomb explosion in Bali - **Detonated**_
  * _Attacks on temples and tourists spots, worldwide - **Helped**_



**_Superman:_ **

_14 suicide bombings Jerusalem and West Bank - **Stopped** _

**_Enchantress:_ **

_10 suicide bombing in Israel, Kashmir, and Peru - **Stopped** _

**_Valor:_ **

_Synagogue, PRIDE parade, bus attack in the Philippines - **Shielded, Rescued** _

2003-2009 -  _All reported terrorist attacks - **Stopped, Cleared**_

2010

  * **_Captain Marvel:_** _Sent to stop first Alien Invasion, left for space exploration -_ ** _Awaiting Update:_** ** _Last signal: Earth’s Atmosphere, 2010_**
  * **_Superman:_** _Assigned permanently to aid war infested countries -_ ** _Resignation Confirmed:_** ** _August 2018_**
  * **_Enchantress:_** _Assigned semi-permanently in the past to attempt guarantee of Institute’s historical progress -_ ** _Presumed Deceased:_** ** _Last Signal: September 2013_**
  * **_Valor:_** _Assigned semi-permanently in the future to attempt guarantee of Earth’s survival i.c. 2012 prediction -_ ** _Awaiting Update:_** ** _Last Signal: December 2012_**



2011-2018 -  _No Recorded Terrorist Attack - **Awaiting New Batch**_

**…**

 

“Lead them to the main hall, Miss Sharpe. I’ll meet them there.” Jon said standing up from being hunched over his letter writing.

 

“Right away, Director.” The blonde woman nodded once with a tight-lipped smile before exiting the Director’s Red Room.

 

Jon paused on the secondary _Markmonitor_ on his way out of his office, it is still one of the most state of the art technologies used inside the institute, that no one outside the administration knows about. Jon could see four blinking solid red dots on the map of Midvale, one’s in Gem Valley, one in High Ground, and the two just outside the Institute. What are the odds of getting two more Danvers marked? Jon couldn’t believe it himself, if there’s one thing he’s never going to be able to predict, it’s where and when and on whom the marks are going to appear. If history is correct, they’re only waiting for one more mark to establish itself and Batch 2019 would be complete.

 

He knew right then when he first saw Eliza carrying Kara in her arms when she got back from her mission with Jeremiah, that the blonde kid is special. He couldn’t place a finger on it before but he was sure he felt something. His intuition has never failed him before, 16 years into the future, here they are now standing face to face in the main hall of the renowned Midvale Institute for the Gifted.

 

**…**

 

“Mom, are you sure we should be here with you?” Alex worried as they waited for the grand looking gates of steel and iron of the massive place to open.

 

Alex has seen this place more than a hundred of times in television since she was a kid and even in the a number of photographs in their house but, she’s never seen it in person. It’s almost like a curated dream for the younger Danvers. Eliza had never once brought them anywhere near the Institute or even the Central. As ironic as it may seem, it never mattered that Alex’s mom is one of the current strongest people in Midvale or the planet itself. Eliza sure saw a lot more dangerous things in her missions before that she would never want for her daughters to experience let alone see.

 

“We have no choice, I need to know what exactly is going on. And I don’t want anyone of you to be far away from me, especially now.” Eliza said as she gently pulls Alex’s hand that’s still pressed on the bloodied towel she’s holding on top of her wound, it’s still bleeding but not as violently as before.

 

Alex is pretty sure by now she should’ve lost so much blood to be considered for a transfusion but, the moment her mother placed her palm against Alex’s skin, the sting disappeared. It was replaced by the most soothing feeling to ever exist, even the aching on her bones from the crashing adrenaline was lulled. Alex started to relax. Alex was ultimately _healed._

 

When Eliza removed her hand all they saw was permanent ink on Alex’s fair skin. The mark is unmistakably etched on her elder daughter’s skin, it’s clearer now; the familiar metallic gold diamond shaped mark is settling on Alex. It’s only a matter of time before a symbol of her very own appears in the middle of the diamond outline. Eliza’s own mark on her back is a gold _Shaman's Dawn_ inside the same outline, history books has long identified it as the healing symbol.

 

“What is mine, mom?” Alex asked as she felt her mother staring on the part of her chest where the cursed mark should be.

 

“It’s still empty but, it will soon appear. Right now you have this diamond shape outline in metallic gold.”

 

“Oh.” Alex huffed, “Do you think I would have the same one dad had?”

 

“We don’t know yet, none of the symbol repeated itself yet over the 50 years.”

 

“Okay.” Alex nodded as the gates started to creek open.

 

“Everything will be alright, I’m here for the both of you.” Eliza said mainly to the terrified set of sapphire eyes on the rear view mirror looking back at hers right now. “Give me your arm, Kara.” Eliza said as they slowly rolled inside the property.

 

Kara silently leaned forward and presented her bandaged arm to Eliza. Alex watched as their mother skillfully removed what’s covering Kara’s arm as they maneuvered their way inside the humongous place.

 

“How do you feel right now?” Eliza asked as they finally stopped, parking the car beside the only two others visible in the lot.

 

“There’s a slight throbbing but, it’s not as revolting as earlier.” Kara said almost in wonder. Kara had never felt pain before let alone the irritating itch earlier. Kara’s never felt actual physical pain and saying this right now is all new to her is an understatement.

 

Eliza then finally removed the gauze on top of Kara’s mark and lo and behold, there it is. The same gold metallic outline her eldest has. Eliza placed her hand on top of Kara’s mark vanquishing any uncomfortable feeling Kara said she’s feeling like nothing happened.

 

“We’ll know more once we talk to Jon, let’s go.”

 

“But why does Alex’s mark bled like she’s been stabbed?” Kara asked as they got out of the car, dead worried about her sister, despite the other feeling nonchalant about her.

 

“I’m still not sure about that too, Kar. But we’ll find out the answer to that, okay?” Eliza asked, Kara only nodded as she lets her mother pull her towards the grand staircase of the institute. Kara saw a blonde woman dressed to the nines in her dark colored suit waiting for them, who’s mostly smiling at their mom.

 

“Eliza.” The woman who’s as towering as their mom nodded with a tight-lipped smile, before giving each of the sisters a more welcoming smile.

 

“Ava.” Their mother said putting on her institute administrator mask. “I assume Jonathan already knows we’re here?”

 

“Yes, Eliza. The director said he’ll meet you and your children at the Magenta room.” Ava said with a nod towards the double door entrance.

 

“Thank you, Ava.” Eliza nodded once before pulling both her girls inside the building, holding both Kara and Alex’s hands.

 

The Midvale Institute for the Gifted is a massive show of the state’s wealth both historically and physically. It is common knowledge that the institute’s architecture was intricately patterned to that of Charles Garnier’s masterpiece, _Palais Garnier_. That’s boasting Baroque revival, Second Empire, and Beaux-Arts architecture both inside and out. This combinations created the perfect palace like feels of the whole place. It made both Kara and Alex unworthy of even stepping inside its polished marble floors. They exchanged awkward looks the moment they reached the resplendent staircase that splits the building into two wings and a center.

 

“Eliza.” Jon called out as soon as he steps inside the main hall, Eliza is pacing back and forth in front of the oval table while her daughters are busying themselves with whatever as they silently settle down in the chairs facing each other.

 

“Jon.” Eliza softly gasped as she lets herself be pulled into a tight hug, she’s considered Jon as family ever since their first class in the institute, when Jon saved her from a sabertooth attack in the arctic. Despite the absence of conventional functions as a family, Kara and Alex knew about their mom’s close and unwavering brotherly bond with the Director.

 

“I take you two are Kara and Alex?” The man with the voice so calm and well modulated then turned to face the youngsters making both of them scramble to their feet.

 

“I’m Alex, she’s Kara.”Alex spoke first with a nod towards the girl’s direction.

 

“It’s nice to finally see you two. I apologize for it being the unlikeliest of ways but, I’m glad you two are here.”

 

“Is this how the mark normally appears on the chosen ones?” Kara blurted out, she was thinking out loud and Jon knew that but, the man didn’t falter. He knew this will be a topic of conversation the moment he heard Kara’s thoughts.

 

“Unfortunately, no, Kara.” Jon said as he nodded for both the girls and Eliza to follow him in front of one of the hall’s huge monitors and turns it on.

 

“This is what we call the _Markmonitor_ , what can you notice?” Jon asked mostly Kara and Alex.

 

“There are four red dots blinking.” Alex pointed out.

 

“Correct, Alex. That means as of the moment, the marks have already appeared on four teenagers across Midvale. Eliza when did yours appear again?”

 

“December the 30th 1970. According to record, I was the last one for our batch.”

 

“That’s right, mine appeared on December 25, 1970. And The Soldier’s - Jeremiah’s mark appeared first on November 26, 1970.” Jon explained as the monitor showed each of the 1970 batch hero pictures first taken when they graduated from their training.

 

“Is that why you said this shouldn’t be happening, mom?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, Alex. The batch after us experienced the same thing.” Eliza said as another set of graduation pictures appeared on the screen.

 

  * __Captain Marvel: September 25, 1994__


  * _Superman: October 11, 1994_


  * _Talisman: November 11, 1994_


  * _Enchantress: November 21, 1994_


  * _Valor: December 24, 1994_



 

 

“Is there a pattern of when the marks are going to appear?” Kara asked as her eyes never left the monitor.

Herattention is on the blonde woman who’s mark appeared first for her batch. The only woman who’s smirking on her graduation picture like she knows exactly what she’s going to do, now that she’s done with her hero training. Kara could sense the confidence she’s not even trying to hide.

 

“No, we just know that the marks should appear spread out throughout the fall cycle and borderline winter. The appearances recorded that were the closest were 5 days apart.” Jon said now only showing his and Eliza's on the screen.

 

“I think it's time for me to talk to your Uncle Jon in private now, girls.” Eliza said her voice filled with sudden urgency.

 

“You can explore the building if you wish, or ask Miss Sharpe for anything you would need.” Jon agreed right away.

 

**…**

 

Alex is the first to move from her spot, marching out of the main hall as if she knew exactly where she’s going. Kara was quick to follow, she doesn’t want to leave but, her mother’s pretty adamant and so she has to.

 

Once outside, Kara saw Alex walking towards the left wing. She doesn’t know if Alex is on a mission or if what she’s doing isn’t against any house rules of the institute but, Kara knew better than interrupt her sister from what she wanted to do. Without anything else left to do, Kara slowly almost unsure started walking towards the right wing of the second floor.

 

It’s close to dusk outside but, inside the building it’s bright. The walls are covered in cream colored tapestries with embroidered designs of _fleur de lis_ and velvet wallpaper. The curtains are drawn letting some of the mid-afternoon light through. There’s an abundance of paintings and sculptures scattered all over the place, some Kara saw from books, others she’s seeing for the first time. There’s also a certain level of quietness inside the place that calms Kara down, she could tune out from the world even the murmurs of Eliza and Jon inside the Magenta Hall.

 

Kara found herself inside another room when the door almost automatically opened the moment she nudged it. Kara was welcomed by maybe a couple hundred meters long corridor converted into a painting room and now a bust room. Kara looked around for the information of the room but the label told her enough; _Corridor of Heroes_ the wooden plate with gold engraved letters said.

Karanoticed that she’s not in the newer heroes end when she saw the first bust, the year said it was from _Batch 1750s (Presumed)._  The bust was made out of dull copper, by the looks of it, Kara concluded that it’s a bust of a woman. She confirmed her theory once she saw the trinkets belonging to the hero, she was called, _Storm_.

After that discovery, Kara races toward the newer heroes until she saw the correct date she was looking for, _Batch 1995._ She stopped at the bust of the blonde woman on the monitor earlier, Kara couldn’t put a finger on why she’s fascinated by the woman but the fact that she’s called _Captain Marvel_ is enough to intrigue the youngest Danvers’ interest.

CaptainMarvel’s bust isinow made of shiny silver, and her features are close to that of her graduation picture. Her information doesn’t say much, aside from her being awarded the title Captain for topping the class and instead of trinkets belonging to her, there’s only an active pager with her mark on it. Her status also said, _Awaiting Update_ but, there’s no other information about where she was last seen or heard from unlike _Storm_. Storm was last seen fighting alongside the other heroes called _Wolverine and Cyclops_ and was never heard from again after their battle against a rogue guardian  _Grey._

 

“Kara?”

 

“Miss Sharpe, I’m so sorry for trespassing I’m -”

 

“No, it’s okay, Kara. The Institute welcomes anyone with the confirmed mark. That includes all the secrets the institute has but, you’ll know more about them once your training begins.” The blonde woman calmly explained, she looks and sounds more friendly now than earlier, which easily calms Kara down again.

 

“How long do we have to train once the five of us are completed?” Kara intrigued, Ava then nodded for the girl to follow her out of the Corridor of Heroes before she answers the question.

 

“It’s more like the normal college years of four. Aside from honing your gifts, you will be trained to be soldiers in general according to the government’s mandate. All gifted from 2001 onward would be classified as part of the US Special Force, they will be under the order, authority, and protection of the government.” Ava detailed as they reach the Magenta Hall’s entrance again. “Have you used your powers yet?” Ava asked when the silence stretched between them too long.

 

“No, mom said it’s better if I don’t.”

 

“How do you feel about that?”

 

“I agree with her, I’ve yet to show control over my powers. I don’t want to hurt Alex.”

 

“Why do you think you’d hurt Alex?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s just how it’s always been.”

 

“You’re saying that, Alex is some sort of your moral compass?”

 

“You could say that.” Kara shrugged, Ava didn’t say anything. They just stood idly by outside the hall, Kara started to examine her mark while Ava quietly observed.

 

“It is said that the mark would appear less painfully if the gifted used their powers right before the cycle began.” Ava offered, the younger blonde suddenly looked up to her.

 

“I - I woke up late this morning, I used my power to prepare quick to catch the bus.” Kara confessed.

 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed of what you did. What you did was a smart way of using your gift.” Ava encouraged.

 

“Do you really think that?” Kara asked looking a little too hopeful.

 

“I really do. Now, what do you say we look for your sister before she unlocks more room than she should.”

 

“How did you know about her being able to pick locks?” Kara snorted making Ava chuckle.

 

“I have a monitor right here.” Ava said showing off her tablet that’s connected to all the security camera in and out of the institute.

 

**…**

 

Alex wandered off in the left wing of the second floor where she found the hallway to the students’ bedrooms. The hallway is well lit and decorated attuned to the whole theme of the building, which is wealth - for Alex, elitism. Alex aimlessly walked the stretch of the hallway, for an old building, it sure doesn’t feel haunted unlike what her classmates and friends have always assumed.

 

People will always have something to say, especially with the highly publicized face of the institute not only in Midvale or the country but, the whole world. Alex had read a ton of nonsensical articles about everything about the institute, from where it began, where it’s getting its funds, how the mark “giving” is rigged, and whether the whole property is haunted or not.

 

Alex picked on the locks of some of the rooms she found interesting at first and closed them again when she found nothing that holds her interest long, until she stumbled upon the last room in the hallway. It doesn’t have a name plate attached to it and it’s doorknob is old and rusty. It took Alex a couple of minutes to work the mechanics of the old lock but it clicks open just the same.

 

Alex steps into a still life, the room’s curtains are drawn closed but the  faint golden hour sun seeping through perfectly lighted up the small space. A single bed is pressed against one corner opposite the only window, beside it was a study table and a dresser, on the ceiling above the bed a map of the whole country was plastered.

 

Alex’s eyes instantly scrutinized the poster, she saw black and red markings everywhere; a black underline and a red circle. There are also dates and names. The last year anything was recorded was 2001, the place underlined is Alberta and the exact location inside the red circle is Calgary. The mission was called _Smallville Orphans,_ making something inside Alex’s brain click. She jumped off the bed towards the study table where she saw a stack of books and on top of it a pocket-sized journal with the name she’s been looking for.

 

**_Batch 1970: Pupil #1: Jeremiah Xavier Danvers_ **

 

Alex was about to have a scan of her father’s property when she heard footsteps coming to her direction. She then quickly shoved the journal on the back waistband of her jersey shorts strategically harnessing it with her soccer team jacket she wrapped around her waist.

 

“Alex? Are you here?” She heard the familiar voice of the Director’s assistant from outside the ajar door.

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Alex casually said as she marched out of the room seeing Miss Sharpe and her sister waiting for her. Alex continued stomping out of the left wing leaving Miss Sharpe and Kara behind.

 

“Go on, join your sister. I’ll just make sure all of the rooms she opened are locked again.” Ava said.

 

“I’m sorry about -”

 

“Kara, stop apologizing. None of it was your fault, even Alex. You two are allowed to explore the building remember?”

 

“Right. Thank you, Miss Sharpe." Kara nodded before half jogging out to follow her sister.

 

**…**

 

“I trust that you already know what you have to do, Eliza.” Kara and Alex heard the Director told their mother as they reach them at the foot of the staircase.

 

“Unfortunately.” Eliza nodded with a bitter smile making Jon put a firm hand on her shoulder.

 

“You know how this works.” Jon softly said again.

 

“Good that you two are here now, we’re just about to leave.” Eliza instead turned towards her daughters approaching them. “We better be going, Jon. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow.”

 

“Of course, and I’ll see you both soon Kara, Alex?” Jon asked and the two were only able to nod, both now already trying to accept their fate. Everything changes now, and it’s inevitable.

 

Jon quietly followed them out to the main entrance again, the Danvers sisters dutifully walked straight towards their mother’s car closely followed by Eliza. As the three got inside their vehicle, Jon heard someone rushing from behind him, it’s Ava with a worry stricken look.

 

“What is it, Miss Sharpe?” Jon asked the moment his assistant stops and joins him watch the Danvers leave.

 

“Alex took her father’s journal.” Ava informed, Jon just released a long and clam exhale with a firm nod.

 

“Let her have it. It should help her accept Kara as her sister, I hope.”

 

“I sure hope so too, Director.” Ava said at the same time the tablet she’s holding starts to vibrate.

 

“Is that the identification process?” Jon asked as they make their way towards his office again.

 

“Yes, Director. Currently, all teenagers marked are identified.”

 

“Let’s begin planning the institute's year before we face the board tomorrow.”

 

“I agree, Director.”

 

“So, who else are part of the incoming batch aside from Kara and Alex?” Jon asked as she sat behind his desk again.

 

“We have the third one, Nia Nal from Gem Valley and Lena Luthor from High Ground.” Ava informed.

 

“Of course, if there’s a second Danvers, there’s always going to be a Luthor.”

 

“Are we marking the _lineage factor_ official?” Ava frowned.

 

“I guess we have to, we’re going to present that idea to the board tomorrow. Is Superman’s return date confirmed?”

 

“He’ll be back this coming weekend Director, do you need me to send him a request to mentor?”

 

“He needs one, we also need to reactivate the institute’s regular process.”

 

“I’ll start sending out alerts to the concerned parties.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Sharpe. Could you hit up Enchantress and Valor one more time before you send out a request to mentor to Superman?”

 

“Affirmative, will do that now.” Ava said as she quickly swipes up the signal generator on her tablet sending triggers to both Enchantress and Valor throughout the years they’re missing.

 

Two light blue dots started to pulse meaning they’re idle and waiting for the other end to connect. That action would confirm two things, the hero they’re trying to reach is still alive and that they’re somewhere in the timeline they could trace. Only the person the trigger was sent to could activate a trigger back because a certain kind of DNA producing identity confirmation should be done.

 

“Awaiting Update number 10,005.” Ava declared as she was about to swipe down and keep the software on the background the same time one of the dots turned red.

 

“Valor.” Jon gasped even before Ava was able to say anything. “Hook him up.”

 

“Right away, Director.”

 

**…**

 

**_Querl Dox (15), Gold Coast, Midvale_ **

 

The drive to the Central was cut short when Valor received a trigger of signal from the institute. He’s been waiting for that trigger since 2013 but the it couldn’t pinpoint the exact location he was in that the it disappears even before it could find him. The Director wants to see Valor, and he wants to see him at the soonest possible time that driving the other 7.5 hours to the Central wasn’t plausible.

 

The institute deployed one of its helicopter to get Querl and Valor at the freeway just outside the border of Silver Post. Querl has never seen Valor in his most natural element, he could feel the man’s eagerness to get to the Central and home for the first time in years. Querl could even sense the Director’s relief from the video interaction they had earlier, Valor told him after the call that it actually feels a lot like he’s been gone for only a couple of months and not six years.

 

“What happened, Mike?” The Director deeply husked the moment they met outside the huge place. For the first time in his lifetime, Querl is dumbfounded. He’s never seen something so majestically _old_ and _new_ and _primitive_ and _advanced_ all at the same time.

 

The Midvale Institute for the Gifted in 2520 is physically non-existent. In the future, when the marks start to appear the government will deploy robotic assistants that will look for the kid and will ensure their safety until they’re inside the military base camp, called the DEO or the Department of Extra-human Operations. There’s no longer an academic touch to it, the teenagers weren’t called pupils like what Valor told him, they were called agents, like the military subordinates they are.

 

“Trust me Jon, a ton happened and I don’t know where to begin and -”

 

“Who is this young man you are with?” The Director frowned suddenly turning his attention to Querl, making the 15 year old stand in attention.

 

“He - right, let’s start with him. This is Querl Dox, Batch 2520. He’s the first teenager to receive the mark in his batch last week before they were - ” Valor stalled.

 

“Before they were slaughtered, Director - by the alien race classified as the Daxamites.” Querl supplied creating a moment of confusion on the features of the Director, whom his generation consider an icon, the same goes with Batch 2019.

 

“You’re from that future? Our future has aliens in it?”

 

“Yes, Director Jones. And I am one of them.” Querl said a-matter-of-fact as he placed his fingers against his forehead.

 

“Let’s get you both inside, I need you two to tell me what exactly is going on.” Jon ordered as he led the way towards his office.

 

“Of course, Jon.” Valor said as he nodded once for Querl to follow them.

 

**_The Midvale Institute for the Gifted_ **

 

“I don’t particularly see anything wrong about most of the gifted, apart from one.” Sam Lane said as they all stare on the monitor with the pictures and details of the two teenagers the mark had chosen up for discussion.

 

“By apart from one, do you mean the one from the future?” Paul Nal countered with a skeptical look at the man sitting across him.

 

“I’m skeptical about a Luthor getting another mark, you know the Luthors’ history with the institute, Paul, you know what I’m talking about.” Sam dignified.

 

“But the girl has no record like her brother and she’s absolutely not her brother.” Kelly Olsen said feeling uneasy about the exchange, they’ve been going at it since Eliza started the presentation of the gifted to them.

 

“But she’s a Luthor.” Olivia Marsdin adding agreement to Sam’s point.

 

“Are we seriously doubting the kid’s integrity just because she has the same surname with the person we presume a traitor?” Cat Grant spewed raising an eyebrow at both Sam and Olivia. “We’re talking about a kid with powers here; not only actual powers but also wealth and influence. She’s a current student of the most prestigious academy in High Ground, topping her class, she just started taking fencing classes.”

 

“What’s your point, Cat?” Olivia scoffed not seeing the woman’s obvious point as it is.

 

“All I’m saying, Olivia is, this kid doesn’t need the institute. She can let us pass her by. She wouldn’t even bat an eye. Know why? Because she’s already the most powerful person on Earth at this moment. We don’t even know what she’s capable of doing yet, and we’re already trying to make an enemy out of her?”

 

“I agree with Cat, we need all this powerful teenagers as allies to the government and the country. We already slipped when Lex Luthor went AWOL.” Eliza justified but, Sam, Olivia, and Paul are still unconvinced.

 

“And what if she joins the team just to avenge the fall of her older brother?” Sam finally spoke eyeing Cat, Kelly, and Eliza as Jon and Ava stood behind them just observing.

 

“Why is it so easy for us to assume the worst about the kid?” Kelly frowned, “She’s just a kid, if the Luthors are actually planning to avenge their son, they would’ve used all their resources to destroy the institute by now. But what did we get from his parents in 2010, when a sighting of him was reported? An article Cat published about the Luthors disowning their son for treason not only of their family but the country.” Kelly explained even more.

 

Silence has befallen all six of them. No one from the opposition could counter the point Kelly raised, and none of those in favor had anymore to say.

 

“Now, do we all agree that Lena Luthor should be part of Batch 2019?” Jon finally asked.

 

“She is Jon, the moment that mark appeared on her skin, she already is a gifted.” Cat confirmed without regard of what else the opposition might have to say.

 

“Great, and do we also agree to keep Querl Dox in the program?”

 

“We only see advantages in having him join this batch, Jon. He knows what’s going to happen in the future, he could help.” Paul confirmed just the same.

 

“Very well, we could expect the new batch to come in a week before New Year’s Eve. The institution’s operation is also set to start on the same date. If there’s nothing else, meeting adjourned.”

 

**_Nia Nal (15), Gem Valley, Midvale_ **

 

“Councilor Nal?” Paul heard from the intercom. Paul had just finished his meeting with his party in preparation for the town hall meeting later tonight at the Gem Valley High. It’s been a very busy morning and he’s hoping he could have slow lunch but, maybe that’s for another day.

 

“Yes, Ben?” Paul asked his ever loyal assistant who would never disturb him if not deathly important.

 

“The Midvale Institute for the Gifted Director is here to talk to you, Sir.” Ben said making Paul frown, He hasn’t received any formal communication from the Office of the Director about any urgent matter so this is a surprise to say the least.

 

“Let him in, Ben. Thank you.” Paul responded instead even before he makes the Director wait much longer.

 

The door to his newly renovated almost a hundred year old office creaked open letting two towering figures in their most formal clothes in. The Director is wearing his mark as a logo on the breast pocket of his cashmere brown suit jacket topped with a tan light overcoat. He was dutifully followed by a woman in her all black two-piece blazer and trousers with the institute’s logo on her left chest area.

 

“Good Morning, Paul.” Jon greeted first making the man smile overtly wide as he offered his hand.

 

“Good Morning, Director. Good Morning, Miss Sharpe.” Paul said as he motions to shake both the Director’s and his assistant’s hands. “To what do I owe this pleasure? I didn’t receive an official communication about your visit, I apologize for the clutter.”

 

“There’s no need to worry Paul, I’ll get to the point. I don’t want to hold much of your time. I know you’re busy.”

 

“Of course. What can I do for the institute?”

 

“You’re aware that the fall of marks started the other day, right?”

 

“Yes, do we already have the first kid?” Paul asked, he’s assuming the first kid is from his municipality, cause that’s what would only make sense about this visit.

 

“I will only tell you this information for you’re also aware of how this cycle works, Paul.” Jon stalled gauging the look on the man’s eyes. Paul quietly waited for him to continue and so he did. “The other day, the mark appeared on a number of teenagers all over Midvale in a simultaneous manner. We currently now have six named teenagers on file.” Jon explained making Paul’s eyes widen.

 

“But there should only be five, right? That’s how it historically works.”

 

“There’s no concrete explanation yet about the _anomaly_ but, we’re now in the process of uncovering what could’ve caused this.”

 

“Are you here because one of the kids is from Gem Valley?” Paul out-rightly asked making Jon and Ava exchange meaningful look, Paul still doesn’t know about his daughter having the mark.

 

“Paul, the third teenager to get the mark according to record, is your youngest, Nia.” Jon said, Paul’s mouth opened but said nothing, he couldn’t believe it. If the institute already knows about Nia’s mark, Nia should would’ve known even prior, and she didn’t tell him.

 

“I can see this being an unexpected information to hear from me, Paul. But I trust that you do know what you’re supposed to do. The kids should be brought to the institute before their marks are completed, that will give you time to talk to Nia.” Jon added, Paul remained mute. “Right, I’ll see you again soon and thank you for your cooperation, Paul.”

 

The moment the door closes behind the Director and Miss Sharpe, Paul scrambled to call his wife, Isabel.

 

“Hello, Paul?”

 

“Take Nia home, I’ll call Maeve, we need to have a sit down family meeting.”

 

“You mean now?”

 

“Yes, Isabel. We’ll meet you two at the house in an hour.”

 

**_Winslow Schott Jr. (16), Heceta, Midvale_ **

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to be a fun weekend, come on Winslow, we only get to be invited to a party once in a while.” James said as they walk their bicycles up the driveway.

 

“You know I couldn’t leave mom for that long.”

 

“Aunt Mary would allow you to go if I asked anyway.” James shrugged ignoring his best friend’s protest.

 

“Remember the last time we were in a party?” Winn snapped, he’s talking about the cliff party making James stop in his tracks to face Winn.

 

“But you were a badass then and you saved my life!” James hissed.

 

“That’s not the point, the point here is, what if I fail the next time? I don’t know how to control my powers okay? It comes and it goes, and it's mostly away.” Winn berated.

 

“I understand, bud. I’m sorry for being an ass.” James said backing down a bit.

 

“It’s not your fault James, I’m just - I’m just not good at hiding something from my mother.”

 

“I still really think that you should tell her about it. One way or another you’re going to have to tell her. What made you think that mark of yours will erase itself just because you don’t want to have it?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. I’m so confused right now.”

 

“I’ll let you be then, get some rest, you’ll know what you have to do when you wake up tomorrow, like you always do.” James winked before giving Winn’s shoulder a firm squeeze and walking back to where he left his bicycle earlier.

 

“See you tomorrow.” Winn called out to the guy.

 

“You too.”

 

Mary’s still isn’t home, so Winn decided to do his homework instead at his usual spot on their front porch. Winn and his mother live in the part of the suburbs where most of the kids ages 10 and below are concentrated. Winn got used to the noise from time to time and being called a nerd by the kids on bikes that run the place like it’s theirs or they’re old enough, which is totally fine, he’s been called worse before. Winn has developed a certain level of tolerance he customized depending on his relationship with the person.

 

He’s in the middle of his Physics assignment when he’s hit with a feeling of being watched. Winn subtly surveyed the vicinity of their house, he continued to pose a busy kid hunched on his book as he tried to find where the piercing stare is coming from. On his second 180 scan he found it, the unassuming sedan backed up on Mrs. Jensen’s driveway, four houses down from in front of the Schott residence. The 60 year old woman living in that house doesn’t own a car anymore because she already lost her license to drive as a senior citizen.

 

“Is he home? Do you have a sight of his mother?”

 

“No, Director. His mother’s off of work later today, he’s currently working on his homework. He -” Ava said as she eyed the teenager again only then she noticed that Winslow Schott Jr. is now nowhere to be seen.

 

“Miss Sharpe?”

 

“He’s gone, I’ll look for -” Ava stalled when she felt her whole body froze for a full second before she heard a loud bang on her side of the door.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Winn growled as he gripped on Ava’s rolled down window.

 

“Winslow Schott Jr., you’re the fifth gifted teenager the mark has chosen. I need to talk to your mother.” Ava calmly said.

 

“You were watching me from all the way here like a creep, I’ll call the cops on you.” Winn threatened.

 

“I’d rather you keep this between us, Winslow.”

 

“And why would I?”

 

“Because, if you call the police I wouldn’t be able to guarantee they’re going to believe you first before they believe an member of the institute.” Ava threatened back making Winn back away from the car window.

 

“Is this how the institute always get the kids to comply? Threaten them?”

 

“You threatened me first.”

 

“You’re a creep!”

 

“Lower your voice, you’ll have to comply one way or another. It is stated on the law that parents with children chosen by the mark should be obliged to surrender their children to the institute. Now you can make this easier and more beneficial to your mother, or we can take this to court.” Ava added as she started rolling her windows up.

 

“What do I need to do?” Winn husked as he slipped his hand before the window completely rolled up.

 

“Tell your mother about your mark, she’d know exactly what to do.” Ava said before starting the engine and casually pulling out of the driveway like nothing happened.

 

**_Kara Danvers (16) & Alex Danvers (18), Silver Post, Midvale_ **

 

“Is that it then? We’ll just have to do it?” Alex asked while they’re in the middle of having breakfast, the events of yesterday only settling down in their household.

 

“It’s on the law. It doesn’t matter how much I don’t want you two to be part of it all, I have no say on that.”

 

“Are you only worried about me, because you know Kara has powers?” Alex followed up making both Eliza and Kara look at her in worry.

 

“Alex, you father didn’t have the powers Jon and I have. He’s human and his only strength are his impeccable strategy in combat, intelligence, and will to lead the team and call out the shots.” Eliza softly  explain making sure Alex is listening to her. “I trust you, and I trust Kara. If there’s just one thing I could ask from you two, is to watch each other’s backs. I know how you never got along in the past and until now but, that place is a whole new environment. It’s not something anyone of you can predict.” Eliza seriously said as takes both Alex’s and Kara’s hand on top of the table, making the two exchange awkward looks.

 

“We’ll be safe mom.” Kara spoke first, eyes fixed on her hand Eliza’s holding.

 

“Would you promise me Alex?”

 

“I don’t have much choice, don’t I?” Alex scoffed almost about to joke but, her mother instantly gave her that look.

 

“If you’re going to protect anyone, protect each other first.” Eliza added as she lets go of her daughters’ hands to get the dishes off the table leaving Alex and Kara exchanging looks again. “All of you teenagers are going to be treated as young adults once the training starts, you’d have to make decisions not only for yourself but the whole team.”

 

“Just don’t be annoying.” Alex huffed at Kara as she gets up to leave.

 

“Alex -”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Take the other car, you can drive yourself and Kara to school until you have to go to the institute. But only to school and back here.”

 

“Sure, mom.” Alex sighed without protest, which surprised both her mother and sister, “you coming?” Alex asked turning towards the blonde.

 

“Yes!” Kara beamed as she rushed to follow Alex out to the garage.

 

“Kara -”

 

“I’ll keep her safe mom, don’t worry.” Kara smiled hopeful.

 

“I know you would. Thank you, dear.” Eliza smiled back as she gives her youngest a hug.

 

**_Lena Luthor (16), High Ground, Midvale_ **

 

“How is she?” Lionel asked holding both of his wife’s shoulders giving them a squeeze as Lillian quietly watches Lena sleep. He then moved over to Lena’s bedside, placing the back of his hand against his daughter’s cheek. Lena’s sweating, her skin is clammy and pale, her lips a light shade of purple.

 

“She’s still in pain when she fell asleep even after all the painkillers. Her doctor doesn’t know what else to do. She said she’ll be back with another batch of painkillers if she wakes up in pain still.” Lillian explained.

 

“Is it true that she has that thing?” Lionel deeply husked, ever since the fall of his son, he’s lost any and all interest about the institute and the supposed guardians they produce after years of training. But as ironic as it may seem, what once they thought was a blessing turned curse is now plaguing their only child again. Lionel feels rage babbling at the bottom of his throat but he fought hard to quell it as he sat down beside his wife.

 

“It’s still just an outline like the first few weeks for Lex.”

 

“How do you want us to go on from here?” Lionel ask looking his wife in the eyes, tear-stained cheeks and pent up anger on her features.

 

“I couldn’t give her up, Lionel. I couldn’t do it again.” Lillian said amidst her light sob, Lionel pulled her closer into a tight hug.

 

“I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, dear. They’re due to find out about Lena, one way or another soon enough.” Lionel said stating a fact.

 

“No one will know about this until then.” Lillian dignified as gazed at her daughter’s figure that’s now starting to move.

 

“Mom?” They heard Lena husked alerting both Lillian and Lionel in an instant.

 

“Honey, I’m here. You’re dad’s here. How are you feeling?”

 

“Better now. I’m just a little hot, can I take a shower?” Lena said as she tries to sit up against the headboard.

 

“I’ll ready it for you.” Lillian quickly offered leaving her husband and daughter on their own.

 

“How are you feeling, Lena?” Her father asked before he took Lena’s hand, he also took the space beside his daughter.

 

“It’s throbbing dad, it’s like a constant reminder of what I need to be doing.” Lena confessed.

 

“And what do you think you should be doing?”

 

“What Lex also did before?”

 

“Lena, as your father, I know fully well what you’re capable of and what you’re willing to do but, do you think you’d want to do what Lex had also tried to do?” Lionel asked this time it’s his daughter he’s looking in the eyes.

 

“Can I be honest with you, dad?”

 

“You can tell me anything, Lena.” Lionel encouraged putting his other hand on top of Lena’s he’s holding.

 

“I don’t know if I actually have anything to offer them. Mom said Lex’s powers manifested at an early age, that it wasn’t a surprise when he got his mark. I never manifested anything at all, dad. Am I a mistake?”

 

“Lena, you’re anything but. You can be everything but. You got the mark for a reason, something, unfortunately we wouldn’t be able to answer for you. We’ll do whatever we can to keep you longer Lena and while we’re at it, I want you to think very carefully about how you want to go on from here, okay?” Lionel said and asked in the most soft yet firm voice he could muster before his wife busts the door open again to collect their daughter.

 

“I will. Thank you, dad.” Lena weakly smiled as she leaned in and placed her head on her father’s shoulder, Lionel in return hugs her tight enough.

 

**…**

 

**_Central Midvale, Saturday. The 25-year long wait is over for The Midvale Institute for the Gifted as they officially end the cycle today. Sources confirmed that the institute administration has finally named five teenagers who received their marks all on the first day of fall (Monday), which is contrary to the traditional “Fall of Marks”. The individuals on the formal letter the institute sent to the White House included; two Silver Post residents and daughters to Eliza Danvers popularly known as Midvale’s very own, The Healer, Kara and Alex Danvers aged 16 and 18, respectively. One Gem Valley honor student, activist, and daughter to Gem Valley Municipal Councilor, Nia Nal, 15. One Heceta Technology and Physics wiz, Winslow Schott Jr., 15. And one Gold Coast genius-classified high school student, Querl Dox, 15. The teenagers are due to start their training on the week before New Year’s Eve giving them ample time to prepare and set their businesses straight before entering the prestigious institute. More about this report in the days to come._ **

 

“They didn’t include Lena.” Lillian quietly said as she presses a button to mute the television.

 

“That they didn’t and it’s not sitting well with me.”

 

“Don’t we have to celebrate that fact though?”

 

“Or dread? Are they excluding Lena because of what Lex did before? Are they judging my daughter because of brother’s actions? Do we want our daughter to be - ”

 

“Good morning mom, dad. You’re both here?” The youngest Luthor beamed as she made her way to her father’s left hand side at the table.

 

“Of course, your father decided to work from home today and watch you while I attend a meeting outside of High Ground.”

 

“But dad, I can take care of myself.” Lena playfully raised an eyebrow at both her parents instead.

 

“I don’t doubt that, still I want to spend time with you either way so I’m your babysitter today.”

 

“Oh no -”

 

“What?” Lionel frowned at his daughter’s grin.

 

“Lionel Luthor, CEO suits you better than Lionel Luthor, Babysitter.” Lena teased, her dad deeply chuckled and shook his head.

 

“You’re unbelievable. Now dig in, we’ll drive your mom to her meeting first.”

 

“I’d like that.” Lena nodded with a huge smile, while Lillian remained quiet all the while. She couldn’t help but feel resentment for both the institute and the fate her daughter now has.

 

“Of course you do.” Lionel teased even more with a roll of his eyes.

“Mister and Missus Luthor?”

 

“Yes, Jess?”

 

“The Director and Administrator of the institute is here, they wish to speak with the both of you?”

 

“Lead them to the balcony and have Agnes serve them whatever they please.” Lillian ordered right away.

 

“Lena, go upstairs to you room for now. We’ll talk later, okay?” Lionel told her daughter who already has a worried look on her face.

 

“It’s going to be alright, darling. I’ll be with you in a bit.” Lillian said as she ushered Lena towards the connecting door to the stairs without her having to see their unwanted visitors.

 

“You’re going to be okay, mom?” Lena worried, more about her mother than herself to be honest.

 

“I will be, you don’t have to worry about anything.” Lillian said as she forced a smile instead.

 

“Director Jones, Doctor Danvers, good morning.” Lionel greeted first as they walked towards the al fresco receiving area by the foyer of the mansion. He’s holding his wife’s hand and he could feel the strong grip Lillian is giving him.

 

“Good morning Mister and Missus Luthor. Thank you for granting our request.” Jon greeted first extending his right hand to either of the Luthors, Lionel was the one who obliged before they all settle down on the patio chairs.

 

“If we’re being honest, we’re not expecting to see anyone from the institute since we’ve just seen the headline report about the names of the children chosen by the mark.” Lillian said without regard of any pleasantries.

 

“About that Missus Luthor, we have a reason to believe that your daughter is the sixth pupil that’ll complete this cycle’s batch.”

 

“I’m sorry, are you telling me that the traditional 5 is going to change?” Lillian snapped making Lionel give her hand he’s still holding a gentle squeeze.

 

“I’m afraid that would be the case for this cycle, Missus Luthor. We’re still trying to find out what caused the _anomaly_ but -” Eliza started to explain but was easily cut off with Lillian’s remark.

 

“What did you just call my daughter?”

 

“Dear - ”

 

“No Lionel, I don’t like the way this woman describes my only child. Lena isn’t some after thought you’re going to force out of my care just because she got a mark by mistake. My daughter is not your experiment.” Lillian spewed before storming out of the balcony towards the grand staircase.

 

“I apologize for the term Mister Luthor.”

 

“I accept your apology, Doctor Danvers. But my wife is right, I don’t see why the institute still needs my daughter if the traditional five is already complete. Lena’s just starting to be exposed in the real world after years of being home schooled. I’m pretty sure you all knew about her brother’s mishaps. My wife and I wouldn’t want to lose another child to the institute.” Lionel said agreeing to what his wife already said.

 

“We understand Mister Luthor but, the institute has a reason to believe that something bigger than anything is about to come, and Lena getting the mark is one manifestation that the times have changed. The institute is readying itself for the complete protection and accountability for each pupil until their graduation day. We’re making room for changes as well in the house rules and policies to be discussed once the pupils are admitted.”

 

“I will try and talk to my wife and daughter again but I expect for better words and answers about Lena’s being gifted.” Lionel husked giving each of the person in front of him a firm look.

 

“You can count on that Mister Luthor.”

 

“Very well, if that's all. I’d like to be relieved from this conversation.” Lionel said standing up from his chair, “you can leave the same way you came in. We’ll be in touch.” Lionel added before he disappeared inside the mansion as well following Lillian’s exit earlier.

 

**…**

 

“Are they gone?” Lillian asked as soon as Lionel came inside Lena’s room.

 

“Yes and they apologized about the way things were worded out earlier.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I know, dear. I saw and heard that but, as much as I agree with you completely, we wouldn’t want the government's eyes on us again.”

 

“They started it, they already have their children, why do they need to take mine?”

 

“What do you mean mom?”

 

“I’m sorry sweetie but, they already released five other names on the official report earlier.”

 

“And they want me for what?”

 

“They still have no answer about that one honey, but they said they’ll have an answer soon enough. For now I told them that I’ll talk to both of you first.” Lionel explained as he knelt in front of his daughter.

 

“It’s time Lena, what do you want to do?” Lionel asked Lena instead as he reached out for his wife’s hand asking for her understanding.


	3. The Midvale Institute for the Gifted, Batch 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! sorry for the long wait. I'm trying. xD

**_Kara Danvers (16), Silver Post, Midvale_ **

 

Kara has been having trouble sleeping ever since the week prior to the day they’re due to leave for the institute rolled in. In fact, she hasn’t slept well since the day she got her mark. Her mother’s right, at first the mark would only be an outline of metallic gold, but the longer Kara carries the mark with her the heavier it feels. It’s not even because Kara’s doubting herself and her powers, it’s the people of Midvale, the country, and maybe even the whole world’s trust that’s weighing on her.

 

For someone who’s been hiding who she really is for years, to have her face plastered on news upon news on TV and articles upon articles on the web, and to be suddenly talked about by everyone especially her school is such a bad experience. It’s like being outed by someone to everyone all over again but, instead of people avoiding her like before because of her preference, people are now constantly trying to be friend her just for the hell of it. Kara couldn’t begin to wrap her head around popularity, like how Alex has always did.

 

All the things she needs and wants to bring with her are packed, only because Eliza wouldn’t stop telling them to do so. It’s like a mental and emotional tug-of-war since they came back from the Institute, their mother’s torn between doing what her job requires and her maternal instinct. Eliza is against all idea of her daughters being a Guardian like herself but, she doesn’t want to put her daughters to a war against the government either. There’s not much people Kara’s worried for and there are only two she feels most responsible about - Alex and Eliza. And Kara knows, she’d bend and break, just for her to be able to protect both at the same time.

 

Kara has wrestled with the fact that she has powers ever since she could remember and understand the gravity of her actions. One instance was when she’s 2 years old and Alex was 4, she was trying to get Alex to play with her but, Alex has other friends in daycare. Kara has no concept of acceptance or rejection before but, there’s an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach when Alex just continued to pass by her playing with other kids. And she has no idea that a flick of her wrist would cause so much pain to her sister. Alex broke her left arm when she fell off balance running full speed the moment Kara’s toy car came into contact with her feet.

 

Luckily, Eliza saw what happened and was able to heal Alex before she even realized her arm has been dislocated in two parts. Eliza didn’t get mad with Kara, she received no harsh words for hurting her mother’s biological daughter and all she remember receiving was a day of lecture on how to control her emotions along with her powers. Eliza made Kara understand the extent of her powers as a child and what it could do to anybody else.

 

Kara decided just to herself that she’s never going to use her powers when she’s around Alex or anyone. She promised her sister’s sleeping figure that night, arm fixed, with the memory of pain gone that Kara would never do anything to hurt her ever again. Despite mastering control throughout the years, Kara still feel it pulsating in the whole of her body, every single day, making it harder for her to ignore even just deny the fact that she’s different.

 

By the time another hour has past that Kara’s lying flat on her back in her bed, it was already four in the morning. She could already see the the silhouette of dawn slowly creeping up. When Kara was 13, she started to use her powers again, just for her own convenience. Kara got scared one day in grade 8 that she suddenly couldn’t feel her powers anymore and so she decided she should do something about it. She would mostly use her superspeed when getting ready in the morning, her hearing to make sure Alex and Eliza are doing alright, and all the heavy lifting when she’s helping Eliza in the household chores. But nothing of that is enough to quell the discomfort Kara’s constantly feeling on her bones throughout the years of suppressing who she really is.

 

Kara closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in and silently breathe out while she’s listening to the mile radius of neighbors they have. They’re all still in deep slumber. Upon confirmation, Kara’s eyes snap open before she super speeds through changing into some light jacket enough to make her look like a normal kid taking a stroll at five on a wintery morning - _right,_ _really normal._

 

Kara trudges her way towards the woods that’s in a 500 meter distance from their house. It only started to snow last night but there’s already a heavy set of 6 to 12 inches of snow on the ground. The walk to Kara’s thinking spot, right in the middle of the wooded area in their community is a good 10 to 15 minutes, of course that depends on who’s walking. Kara knows she could reach the place in a blink of an eye but, for some reason Kara feels apprehensive of using any of her powers in the open still.

 

“Why are you even doing this, your face is on an electronic billboard at the Central. People know who you really are.” Kara huffs mostly to herself as she treads deeper into St. Andrew’s Woods.

 

The tree canopies are weighted by last night’s downpour making the place look like a winter wonderland and even the expected dull and gloom of the area only gives Kara comfort. Kara couldn’t begin to explain it, she just loves being outside and one with nature - preferably with more sun but, this right now still does the trick for the youngest Danvers.

 

The moment she reached her little meadow, which is covered with colorful wild poppies during spring and summer, now a sea of white cloud puff, Kara began to breathe evenly. She’s alone here, and that’s what she’s always liked about it. No one has interrupted Kara’s musings here before and she intend to keep it that way. Kara walked towards the center of the meadow, right where the canopies doesn’t overlap and let herself plop on the soft, cold snow.

 

Kara could see her snow outline looking at her arms and legs that are outstretched, she began wiggling them creating a customary snow angel before she crosses her arms against her chest and closes her eyes. Kara listened mostly to the birds overhead, the deer coming out to look for food by the now half frozen stream a few couple hundred meters from where she is, and mostly her heartbeat, Alex’s quicker one meaning she’s about to wake up soon, and Eliza’s low and almost always calm one. Eliza’s heartbeat has always been Kara’s focal point when she’s trying to calm herself down, and now that she’s about to be 458 miles away from her Kara doesn’t know who to focus to when the time comes, maybe Alex? Just maybe.

 

It’s been a long time since Kara used this certain power while awake, by a long time she means back in third grade when she faked having coughs and colds and exaggerated one too many sneezes. She didn’t know then that she could fly or even levitate but, the fact that Lucy has to pull her by the sleeve before anyone else in the class noticed proved her theory.

 

After a full minute, Kara began to feel the absence of the ground on her back, the ice that clung to her clothes are slowly melting away, and she felt the heat of the sun seeping through her puffed up jacket. When Kara opens her eyes, she’s above the canopies of her meadow and the low set morning sun is shining through the clouds and hanging too close to her she swear she could just reach out and touch it; and when Kara did, she was dragged by so much force towards where her clenched knuckles are directed - which is the sun.

 

Kara panicked so much that when she pulled her hand back and clutched it against her chest with her other hand Kara began to plummet.

 

“Oh shoot!” Kara cussed but she could do nothing but let herself be pulled by gravity, she didn’t think this through enough. Kara could imagine herself shooting through the Earth’s atmosphere like one of those burning meteors, but instead of a loud explosion and a huge crater the moment she hit the ground again, Kara only heard a thud and when she sits up again she saw her same outline on the ground only now it dug through the mud. She didn’t even have to examine her clothes, she could feel the wetness on the back of her jacket and her athleisure leggings. That’s when Kara knew, she’s covered in mud and she’ll get caught.

  
  


**_Alex Danvers (18), Silver Post, Midvale_ **

 

Alex’s routine includes waking up at exactly six every morning, she’ll put on her athletic clothes, go down the kitchen and prepare her protein shake, and then do her routine warm-up exercises before doing rounds of boxing in the garage if it’s raining or winter or running around the neighborhood during spring and summer time. And today isn’t much of a difference despite the fact that tomorrow she’s going to be a bonafide pupil of the most prestigious school in the whole country.

 

The thought made Alex shiver, she’s still isn’t sure how to feel about being maybe the only human in the batch like her father before. Alex sure would never want to be considered dead weight for anybody. There’s an inner turmoil she’s feeling about having Kara with her in the institute. Her mother would definitely ask her to watch out for the girl for her, no matter how strong she is. Alex is even one hundred percent sure their mother would make her promise she’ll start treating Kara better.

 

Alex puts on her sports clothes and took out her boxing gloves. She noiselessly slipped out of her room, her mom’s door is closed, she’s still sleeping and Alex didn’t want to wake her up. She made her way towards the kitchen, aptly getting everything she needs from the cupboards for her protein shake. She’s munching on some muesli when she heard the back door creak open alerting her half asleep mind.

 

“Where have you just been coming from?” Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister who’s dressed down to her sports bra clutching on her jacket. Kara jumps a bit at being caught but recovers easily.

 

“I - I went for a walk. I slipped on the frozen part of the walkway from the woods on the way back.” Kara lied, Alex hold her gaze for a few seconds before shrugging and turning her back to the blonde. Kara exhaled and proceeded to the door leading to the stairs.

 

Alex wanted to say something but, she couldn’t find the right words. She couldn’t just erase years of hating and blaming Kara for the disappearance of her father just because they’re going to enter the institute together. It would’ve been weird even for her younger sister. Alex shook the uncomfortable thought and downed her protein drink before she heads out to their garage.

 

Alex started on her stretching exercises giving every part of her body apt attention until their warm and loose. Alex has already lost count how many times she’s done exercises since she decided she wanted to join the school’s soccer team when she’s in 8th grade. She’s been taking staying in shape and in her top form seriously like how she makes sure her straight As are intact.

 

Don’t get her wrong though, their mother never pressured them to be whom she thinks her daughters should be, especially taking into consideration her being an actual superhero. Eliza has been nothing but a caring and understanding mother for the both of them and for that Alex is thankful, even after Alex came out to her as a lesbian last year.

 

After ten minutes of whole body stretching, Alex puts on her training gloves and started shadow boxing, putting in extra effort on her footwork and moves. Doing combinations of jabs, hooks, straights, and uppercuts, like how her mother taught her. Eliza said it was the same basic moves Jeremiah taught her on one of their earlier classes in combat.

 

Alex is sweating profusely when she finished her first round of shadow boxing, she could feel the throbbing of her muscles and the beating of her heart as she takes a deep breath. She then takes a few swig of water from her bottle before she prepares her Everlast PowerCore free standing punching bag. It was her mother’s birthday gift for her last year, after she punches through Jeremiah’s old ceiling hang kick bag a month before.

 

“Alex?” Alex heard her mother’s voice call out to her from the kitchen door. The teenager abruptly stops what she’s doing to face her.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It’s a bit cold here, why didn’t you crank up the heater?” Eliza noticed as she moves to sit by the top step of the stairs facing her daughter’s hunched figure in front of the punching bag.

 

“It’s fine, I feel warm from the workout anyway.” Alex shrugged as she resumes her combinations but with a little less power enough to hear if her mother decides to have a conversation.

 

“How are you feeling?” Eliza asked, Alex breathes out silently as she lands a jab on the bag.

 

“What about?”

 

“About everything? I’ve been wanting to have this conversation with you ever since you got your mark.” Eliza explained, Alex pauses and faces her mother again.

 

“I wanna know, did you think I wouldn’t get the mark?”

 

“A part of me knows for sure that there’s a chance, knowing who your father is.” Eliza confessed, and it’s the truth.

 

Even before they had Alex, Eliza already concluded that her child to-be with  _ The Soldier _ would inevitably bear one of their abilities if not both. So when Alex arrived seemingly a normal child, Eliza accepted the fact that her child would soon may join the Institute the way her husband, Alex’s father did before. Although, there’s also a part of her praying the mark would skip her daughter eventually.

 

“But I don’t possess any special powers.”

 

“Your father didn’t as well. Jeremiah Danvers was a special pupil according to the Institute. He got the mark as a human being with only a heart and mind of a hero. Nothing would’ve stopped your father from doing what he did, Alex. Doing what is right by the oath he had made.” Eliza said, this is the first time Alex is seeing this side of her mother - openly talking about her father.

 

“Are you telling me this for me to feel somewhat special because I’ll be joining The Midvale Guardians as a human as well?” Alex spewed, Eliza’s features showed pain for a fleeting moment before she stood up and walked towards her daughter.

 

“You are special, Alex. Not only because you’re our daughter, but because you are you. You’ve always been adamantly you, and that’s the most important thing. I’m always proud of what you’re able to accomplish so far but, your real journey only starts tomorrow and I know you’ll continue to make me proud.” Eliza said cupping Alex’s cheeks, her mother’s words and actions finally made Alex smile.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Oh honey, I know so.” Eliza nodded before pulling Alex into a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you while you’re there.”

 

“Me too, mom.” Alex sighs, “I feel like I would need to prove myself double time only because I have nothing else to offer.” Alex added as they pull away.

 

“Please don’t think that, Alex. You are all chosen by the mark for a reason, and though you might see them having the edge for their powers, you’re wrong. You have the mark, you can do as much as they can to help people while you’re human.” Eliza encouraged.

 

“Thanks mom, I really needed to hear that from you.” Alex smiles again.

 

“Also, I know you’re still not in the best relationship with -”

 

“You want me to watch out for her.” Alex said finishing her mother’s sentence.

 

“I know I’ve asked you that countless of times before but, it would really calm me down knowing you two would at least try to get along and be there for each other up there.”

 

“I understand mom, once we start training to be Guardians there’s no actual room for us being immature anymore.”

 

“I hope more than the responsibility to work together Alex, I hope you find it in you to open up to your sister. She loves you.” Eliza said but even before Alex was able to say something they heard someone descending the stairs.

 

“That must be Kara. Say you’ll think about it?” Eliza asked instead, Alex only nodded.

 

“Thank you, dear. Breakfast would be ready in a bit.” Eliza smiled before she turns to leave, Alex watched her mother’s retreating figure disappear back their kitchen before she moved to continue her boxing session.

  
  


**_Nia Nal (15), Gem Valley, Midvale_ **

 

The last time Nia’s family was in complete attendance was when they had the emergency meeting about Nia’s mark after the Director of the Institute visited her father’s office. Nia’s mom in the school is always rational and composed but, she was frantic on that day. She went straight to Nia’s classroom and talked to the teacher for a minute, and the next thing Nia knew, she was on the way home with her mother asking her too many question for her to catch up.

 

The Nal’s family dynamic abruptly changed in the course of just three months. Everything suddenly revolved around Nia. What Nia’s going to need in the Institute, what Nia wants to bring with her in the Institute, how Nia is supposed to behave in the Institute, and wondering what is it exactly that Nia can do for the Institute. Nia understands that her parents are bound by duty and law and that they have no other choice than to prepare her for what would happen next.

 

Despite it all, Nia’s view of the Institute and the mark itself didn’t change. She still thinks the mandatory admission of the teenagers just because they’re fatefully  _ chosen _ by the mark is appalling. Not everyone wants to be a hero, not everyone with the mark is carved to be one, not everyone has a family supporting them like how Nia’s family supports her, and not everyone is in their right disposition to be thrown out there expecting them to gamble their own safety and life even for the sake of others. And though Nia couldn’t blame other people seeing the mark as a gift or a blessing, she’s still particular for those who feels like they weren’t given a choice to decline and create their own destiny.

 

“You okay, dear?” Nia’s mother asked, Nia has zoned out while they’re on the way to the children’s shelter.

 

“Y - yes mom, just thinking.” Nia nodded as she moves to help her mom get the things they need in the back of the car.

 

The Nals have this yearly Christmas family tradition of conducting a feeding program for the kids of different children’s shelter in Gem Valley. They would prepare everything as a family, from cooking the food, to packing, to distribution. They also make sure to give each kid in the shelter something to open for Christmas. It’s something Nia really enjoys doing with her family, it makes her feel useful to somebody needing help. It also keeps their family closer than just celebrating the holiday at home with each other. It’s one of the reasons why Nia feels annoyed about the fact that this maybe the last time she’d be able to do this with her family as just Nia, not some bonafide  _ hero _ , the Institute has created.

 

“Are you nervous about leaving for the Institute tomorrow?” Isabel asked as they walk the stretch from the parking lot to the shelter carrying gift boxes with her dad and sister already there prepping up.

 

“You can say that, but mostly pissed.” Nia huffs making her mother chuckle.

 

“I see you’re still pretty upset about getting the mark.”

 

“I guess you can say that I’ll always be pissed about it.” Nia heavily sighed.

 

“Can I be honest?” Her mother said stopping her halfway towards the function hall.

 

“Always.” Nia nodded.

 

“I’m pissed about it too, the Institute is going to take my baby and return a Guardian after four years, of course I’m appalled. But I feel kind of blessed -”

 

“Mom -”

 

“Hear me out.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I feel kind of blessed mainly because you’re going to be known worldwide, Nia. You’re going to be an actual representation of everything you’re fighting for. Equal rights, feminism, standing up against abuse. Think about it, I know you’re going to fight for those things even without your powers or being a Guardian. But the challenge would be, actually being able to send your message across and we’re already aware of all the bigger challenges outside high school. Being a guardian gives you more means and bigger attention you would need to push for equality and even be a louder voice for the people who were robbed of theirs and those who are still in an unfortunate cycle of abuse. Think of all the people you’d be able to help if you carry on to be a Midvale Guardian, think of all the possibilities.” Isabel explained and for the first time Nia’s actually seeing the benefit of being  _ chosen _ . If she’s not going to do it for herself, she could do it for the people who need her help.

 

“This is honestly the first time I’m seeing that point of view.” Nia confessed.

 

“I know you already have this whole elaborate plan of how you’re going to live your life when you go to college. You can still do all that, only now your focus wouldn’t be choosing what college you’re going to go or what degree you’re going to pursue. Your only focus is raising awareness for what’s more important. You’re meant to do bigger things, Nia. Even before the mark, I know for sure you’re destined for greatness.”

 

“Do you really mean that, mom?” Nia gasped suddenly overwhelmed by everything her mother just told her.

 

“Of course, dear. I believe in you, not only because you’re my daughter. But I believe in you as a person, Nia. We’ll just be here for you every step of the way.” Isabel smiled as she cups her daughter’s cheek.

 

“I love you, mom.” Nia sighed against her mother’s shoulder as she pull her in a tight embrace.

 

“I love you more, honey. Now let’s go and give the children their presents.”

 

They continue their walk towards the cafeteria that’s turned into a temporary function hall where the kids are already lined up to the counter getting their food from Paul and Maeve. Nia did what she’s task to do yearly with a lighter aura, some of the children recognized her from the TV while most of the social workers congratulated her as if getting the mark is like an award or something. But Nia took it all lightheartedly, she has a renewed view on at least about getting the mark and she’s going to focus on that. The day with the children ended better than she expected it to be.

 

“How are you?” Maeve asked as she stood in the doorway of Nia’s room, while Nia’s double checking her luggage. Her baby sister’s about to leave for the Institute tomorrow and it still feels like a rush.

 

“Better now actually, I had a talk with mom.” Nia slightly smiled.

 

“Yeah, so I was told. I guess there’s no stopping you now huh?” Maeve teased.

 

“I would be needing your support on this one, Maeve. You’re my best friend, I need her to be on my side.” Nia teased back making her sister chuckle.

 

“I’m still pretty mad, it still feels like I’m going to lose my sister and best friend to the government.” Maeve sighed as she sat by the foot of Nia’s bed.

 

“You’re not going to lose lose me, it’ll just feel like I went to college early. Dad said some changes with the house rules are being made as we speak, maybe we’d be allowed to come home on the weekends, who knows.”

 

“Okay, you sound fairly positive about this now.” Maeve chuckled now sounding a little nervous.

 

“Not totally positive but, maybe partly. I’m slowly accepting the fact that there’s no other way to deal with it but to get through it.”

 

“You’re right, like you always are. They’d allow you teenagers to use your phones, right?”

 

“As I expect?”

 

“Just making sure I could call you whenever I need your opinion on something.”

 

“Which is everyday?” Nia laughed, her sister did too.

 

“I’ll miss you being here when I come home.”

 

“I’ll miss you too. You take care in college.”

 

“And you training as a hero. I still couldn’t believe it, my sister’s going to be a hero!”

 

“That is if I survive the training.”

 

“Oh you will, you have to. You promised me I’m not going to lose you to the government.”

 

“Right.” Nia nodded with a thoughtful smile.

  
  


**_Winslow Schott Jr. (16), Heceta, Midvale_ **

 

The moment Winslow Schott Jr.’s name was released among the other members of the  _ Traditional 5 _ he was already considered as one of the celebrated people of their municipality. His face was plastered first on the television in the cafeteria of Mary’s laboratory even before Winn was able to tell his mother about his mark. The conversation that followed after that and the visit Winn received from Miss Sharpe was so emotionally charged.

 

Over the course of a few months Winn rose to popularity in their high school from being the computer nerd always being bullied by members of the football team AKA James’ different set of friends. The said football team even started to befriend him like they never did him wrong in the past. Winn also made an appearance in one of his school’s official event as a special guest, and he was called in to the office of the municipal councilor Rhea Matthews, Mike Matthews AKA Valor’s own mother for his plaque of recognition and some kind of cash award from the municipality in exchange of him making sure he protects the whole of Heceta when the time comes.

 

To say that Winn’s life became a whirlwind of changes if an understatement. Winn was not raised to be popular, Winn was raised to be himself, to be more like his mother. Winn was raised to be responsible and smart and rational. Winn was raised to blend in the background, not to stand out at any given situation. Because if Winn was raised to stand out he should’ve been the captain of the football team or even the quarterback like James.

 

Winn hated the attention. He doesn’t mind going under the radar for the rest of his high school life at all. He enjoyed the anonymity. He’s not a fan of people being nice to him, for he knows they’re never genuine. People couldn’t be trusted, Winn was proven that in a young age by his father.

 

“Are you sure you’ve got everything you’d need in your luggage? Do you need more shirts? How about socks? Socks you need them? How about boxers?” Mary worried while they’re in the middle of having dinner, a few hours away from Winn leaving for Central.

 

“Mom, can you calm down? I just want us to have one quiet dinner.” Winn said in a low voice, tone a little too stern for his own taste. This abruptly stopped his mother from mumbling all the things she packed for Winn to herself.

 

“Is there something wrong, Winn?” Mary asked a slight frown evident.

 

“N - nothing mom, I just - ” Winn stuttered, if there’s one thing he doesn’t want to do before leaving his mother alone is arguing with her. “You’ve already did everything you could, it’s now up to me to do my part. Can you now please relax a bit?” Winn said in the most normal voice he could muster.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just still a little too overwhelming, the thought of you being an actual guardian starting tomorrow. I’m worried about you but also proud, and I know you still don’t fancy being a bearer of the mark, so I’m sorry.” Mary offered and it irritates Winn even more. He’s irritated that his own mother has to apologize for something she has no control of just because it upsets him.

 

“It’s never your fault. You’ve given me everything I needed and wanted through and through. The least I could do is to make sure the place you’re living in is safe and secure.” Winn said trying so hard to be more mature.

 

“Above all, I would want you to be able to do what you’ve always wanted to do with your life but, that’s about to change and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

 

“Maybe the reason why I didn’t have the concrete plan of what I actually wanted to do in the future is because in hindsight whatever I would’ve planned then wouldn’t be what I should be doing now.” Winn said and the silence settled around them.

 

“Your father’s special ability was premonition.”

 

“What?” Winn gasped, this is the first time his mother’s talking about anything about his father and his mother decided it should be about his power no one ever knew about.

 

“He would get his visions through people’s eyes, well that’s according to him.”

 

“People’s eyes?”

 

“Your father could see what’s going to happen to anyone just by looking them in the eyes.”

 

“Did he get a mark?”

 

“For some reason no, maybe because he wasted his gift by getting high and drunk all the time that he couldn’t focus on anyone or anything.”

 

“Classic dad.”

 

“Sure is but, even before we met each other he already know what’s going to happen to him. That includes meeting me and you being born.”

 

“Then why didn’t he change his ways? Why not avert this future and be better?”

“Because if he did, he wouldn’t have met me, and you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Oh -”

 

“Every person’s future he saw, he told the respective person. Changed all their lives completely. He only told me about his ability when I was already pregnant with you.”

 

“That’s selfish.”

 

“In hindsight but, that doesn’t erase the fact that he wanted you Winn. He wanted you to happened. He wanted you here. You’re here and you have that mark because that’s the future you are destined to have.” Mary offered quelling whatever’s left of Winn’s bitter comeback. For the first time rendering him speechless.

 

“You loved him.”

 

“I did. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have you.” Mary smiled as she reaches for Winn’s hand across the table, which Winn gladly gave.

 

“I’ll try and do my best.” Winn nodded.

 

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

  
  


**_Querl Dox (15), Gold Coast, Midvale_ **

 

“Reply my 7th birthday.” Querl commanded on his watch for the third time in the last hour.

 

He’s been in the confines of the Institute ever since they arrived at the Central, with Mike visiting his family in Heceta, Querl is technically left with his own devices. His devices include, his collection of shrunk cars he’s not allowed to use outside because he still doesn’t have a license and his  _ memowatch _ , his own invention of a memory watch. The piece of watch-like gadget is has a photo-receptive wire that’s attached to Querl’s medial temporal lobe. The  _ memowatch _ has the ability to access any short and long-term memories he has and project them as a motion picture hologram by voice command. It’s his first greatest invention only he knows about.

 

_ “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Brainy, happy birthday to you!” _

 

_ “One big gulp of air, son!” _

 

_ “Woohoo!” _

 

_ “Come here my sweet boy, give mommy a kiss.” _

 

_ “I think it’s time for his present, do you wanna see your present bud?” _

 

_ “Yes!” _

 

_ “Let mommy cover your eyes first!” _

 

After the dinner at the mess hall with no one but the woman behind the counter since, Director Jon and Miss Sharpe were yet to come back from the last minute meeting with the board, Querl decided to resign early in his quarters. He’s still in some kind of guest room one floor below the director’s own quarters. Choosing of bedrooms only happens once all of the pupils of the batch are present so Querl have to wait one more night.

 

“Play my graduation day.” Querl barked again as he reached for his hot cocoa from the bedside table. The rooms in the old building is prone to being too hot in the day and too cold in the night and tonight it’s too cold for his taste.

 

“Play mother’s day 2519.”

 

_ “Are you sure mom’s gonna like this?” _

 

_ “Just don’t burn it okay?” _

 

_ “I’ll try. Set the temperature to 250 degrees for 45 minutes.” _

 

_ “Okay done.” _

 

_ “Now we wait.” _

 

“Play dad’s 35th birthday.”

 

_ “You ready to surprise daddy?” _

 

_ “Yes!” _

 

_ “Now in the living room and hand him this paper bag and tell him to open it.” _

 

_ “Okay!” _

 

“Play Quinn’s birth.”

 

_ “Do you know your sibling’s gender?” _

 

_ “No, not yet.” _

 

_ “What do you want your sibling to be then?” _

 

_ “I don’t know. Do I have a say on that?” _

 

_ “No but, what do you wish?” _

 

_ “I wish whatever they maybe, they get to be whatever they want to be” _

 

_ “You’re not fun at guessing games, Brainy, you know that?” _

 

_ “Just because I don’t want to put my younger sibling in a box?” _

 

_ “Right, here we go again.” _

 

_ “It’s a girl!” _

 

_ “See? That’s an easy one. You have a sister now.” _

 

“Play -” Querl started again before he was stopped by a couple of firm knocks on the door. He easily got up to get it and when he did, he was surprised to see Director Jones standing outside.

 

“I hope it’s a good time to talk?” Jon asked with an ample smile.

 

“Of course, Directory Jones. Please come in.” Querl easily nodded and made way for the man to come in. He quickly offered the study chair present in his bedroom before taking a sit on the side of the bed facing Jon.

 

“How’s staying in the Institute so far?”

 

“Uhh - good, great actually. I never thought I’d be able to actually see it in my lifetime.”

 

“Adjacently how are you feeling being here in this time?”

 

“Honestly, there are a lot of things in the past that I have no idea about. I need a little getting used to but other than that I’m all good. I’d rather be here than be - you know, dead.”

 

“Of course, I’m just glad to know that 500 years into the future and the mark is still choosing bearers.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry about your batch.”

 

“Everything happens for a reason.”

 

“Even alien invasion?”

 

“Even that, especially that. It’s a sign that Earth has actually progressed.”

 

“Talking about the future, are you ready to meet your new batch tomorrow?”

 

“Of course! They’re the best batch in history, their works resonated all throughout mankind! The greatest Guardians who ever lived.” Querl exclaimed breaking his all cool and calm facade making Jon deeply chuckle.

 

“That’s what I came here to talk to you about, Querl.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“The teenagers you’re going to meet tomorrow have completely no idea about the future they’re yet to have.”

 

“I’m not supposed to tell anybody about anything.” The teenager confirmed.

 

“You can’t. If they ask you where you came from, tell them you’re from Gold Coast.”

 

“Can I tell them that I’m part alien?”

 

“That part you could, because you’ll turn blue once you’re using your powers so, we need to have that information out there. The only thing you couldn’t say is that you’re from the future and that you know about their futures. I trust you do understand the gravity of this matter?”

 

“Yes, Director Jones. No future talks, got it.”

 

“Thank you, Querl. Now I’ll let you rest for tomorrow’s big day.”

 

“Thank you, Director Jones.” Querl nodded once more and  _ The Auger _ is on his way out of his room in an instant.

 

_ “ _ Kellen, remember that. _ ” _ Querl whispers to his watch as he lies down on his bed.

 

“ _ Affirmative, Querl. Remembering Director Jones’ request. Do you want me to send you electric shockwaves if ever you start gushing about Batch 2019? _ ”

 

“Don’t you trust me to be able to keep my promise?”

 

“ _ I just want you to make sure we don’t do anything wrong. _ ”

 

“Fine but, make it a pinch.”

 

“ _ Positive. _ ”

 

“Now be quiet, I need to sleep.”

 

“ _ Goodnight Querl, you want me to play Quinn’s lullaby? _ ”

 

“Yeah sure, I miss her.”

  
  


**_Lena Luthor (16), High Ground, Midvale_ **

 

**_When there’s a Danvers, there’s a Luthor?_ **

 

**_Central Midvale, Monday. The Midvale Institute’s Administration released an official memorandum of the changes that’s going to happen in this year’s batch of students. Earlier this month the cycle has finally ended and 5 names of high schoolers from all over Midvale have been released completing the so called “Traditional 5”. But in the sudden turn of events, yesterday, 21st of December, the Office of the Administrator sent another letter to the White House and corresponding authorities. This letter contains the confirmation of the Institute’s longstanding study about the incorporation of Lineage as a factor of how the legendary marks choose its bearers. The first perfect example of this instance is the only biological daughter of our very own The Soldier and Healer, Alex Danvers._ **

 

**_Along with the said confirmation of the theory, the Institute also added, Lena Luthor of High Ground to the list of accepted students. Lena Luthor is sister to the former Guardian, Lex Luthor also known as third most powerful pupil of his batch, Talisman - who went AWOL after their 9/11 mission leaving both his close friends Superman and Captain Marvel behind. Lex Luthor was reportedly last seen in a train to Westminster in London in 2010 and was never seen or heard from again._ **

 

**_The confirmation and surprising addition to the “Traditional 5” is raising a lot of questions and concerns from the people of Midvale that the Institute is yet to answer in the coming days._ **

 

“Now they’re speculating about my daughter being a threat. Lena doesn’t deserve this, Lionel.”

 

“I know, Lillian. But what choice do we actually have? The government is backing the Institute for the longest time. I considered bribing everyone involved but, knowing the director and the administrator and now this article?”

 

“We’re just giving them our daughter.” Lillian stated, it wasn’t a question, she already know the answer if it is.

 

“It’s alright now, mom.” They heard their daughter’s voice who’s descending from the grand staircase.

 

“Lena, dear -” Lillian started but the defense easily died in her throat, her daughter looks calm and almost ready to do what she has to do tomorrow.

 

“I decided I can do it.” Lena nodded as she takes the single patio chair facing both her parents.

 

“We can still stop this darling, your father and I could still could -” Lillian offered but Lionel was quick to reach for her hand that’s balled on her lap.

 

“Your daughter knows what she wants to do, honey.” Lionel said looking his wife in her eyes that’s now up to its brim with tears.

 

“She’s my child. I have a say about her safety - I -” Lillian croaks at Lionel who then pulled her in a tight hug, Lena stood up and went to take the space on the other side of her mom completing a circle for them three.

 

“It’s okay mom, I’m gonna be okay. Maybe I could also figure out what actually happened to Lex that made him snap.” Lena offered as they pulled away, her mother shook her head with certainty.

 

“You’re not going to do that, darling. Your brother was an adult when he made his choice. I don’t want you to do anything about that case, or anything what would just give the people up there more reasons to hurt you.”

 

“They’re not going to hurt me, mom. They don’t matter to me, remember when you told me that I should only listen to people who matter? Only you and dad are those people to me. None of what they have to say about Lex is gonna affect me.” Lena assured.

 

“Still, sometimes when words are said more times than you want them to be, you start to believe them. So if you’re determined to do this Lena, I need you to have a reason for yourself. Give me at least one reason why I should let you.” Lillian asked almost pleaded to be honest, and both Lena and Lionel caught that.

 

“I want to do it to show them who we really are, that Lex alone doesn’t reflect what and who the Luthors are. I want to do it because I know I can and I wanna show them I can. I want to prove them wrong, mom. And I would love for you to be there with me tomorrow, supporting me.” Lena offered pushing her mother to the edge of bawling her eyes out as she hugs Lena again, tight and tender, loving but desperate.

 

“We’ll be there, darling.” Lionel said as he cups his daughter’s face, still the most beautiful face he’s ever laid eyes on, even his wife included. “We’ll be there the moment you to leave, the moment something or someone hurt you, the moment you want us to be.”

 

“Thank you, dad. That’s all I needed to know.” Lena sighed as she held on to her father’s hands cupping her cheeks.

 

“Do you need help preparing your things then?” Lillian finally asked after a few minutes of silence just looking at her daughter and husband. Lena smiles widely her eyes disappeared at what her mother just said.

 

“I want you to help me.” Lena nodded knowing her mother knows she seldomly needs actual help.

 

“Come on then, before I even change my mind about this.” Lillian said rolling her eyes almost teasingly.

 

“Thank you, mother.” Lena chuckled as she offers her hand to her mother. If Lillian is thankful for anything else apart from her well-off upbringing until she met Lionel, is being successful in raising Lena to be who she is now. And even if she’s agreeing to let Lena do what she wants to do, she’s sure as hell going to be up in arms whenever Lena needs her. Lillian is determined she’s never going to lose a child to the Institute ever again, not Lena - not her Lena.

 

“You two do that while I ask Pam to prepare us dinner and sign some contracts.” Lionel said placing a quick kiss on both of Lillian and Lena’s temples before standing up.

 

“Do you think they’d allow us to come home on the weekends?” Lena asked while she and her mother’s in her room surrounded with piles of clothes and other necessities they’re trying to fit in two Louis Vuitton Horizon luggages.

 

“I heard they’re making some significant changes about the Institute’s house rules so maybe we can expect that to be added on the new ones. Back in Lex’s time, they were only allowed to come home twice a month including holidays.”

 

“That’s only 24 times a year.”

 

“It is. It was the set up for four years. I must admit your father and I became a bit comfortable about how the government if taking care of your brother that during all those years, we didn’t question their authorities. And then you father and I decided we wanted to have another baby when Lex graduated from the Institute, and Lex told me not to worry and stress myself out for him because he could absolutely take care of himself. And then he was just - gone.”

 

“I’m sorry for asking, mother.” Lena said suddenly feeling guilty seeing her mother’s expression turn sour.

 

“It’s okay, Lena. You can tell me and ask me anything.” Lillian lightly chuckled, rustling her youngest’s hair a bit as she walk towards Lena’s walk-in closet.

 

“Mom -” Lena stalled while in the middle of putting clothes in one of the luggages.

 

“Yes, darling?” Lillian asked peeking from the doorway.

 

“I don’t have Lex’s powers, I don’t think I have anything at all coz if I do I should feel it right?”

 

“Just because you’re his sister doesn’t mean you have to have the same powers, darling. Every pupil had been unique historically. I can’t believe I’m about to say this but, I know you got yours for a reason we are yet to find out.” Lillian encouraged making Lena chuckle.

 

“Love you mom.” Lena said with a grin, she could see that her mother’s trying despite all her apprehensions. 

 

“And I love you more than anything else in the world, so, I win.” Lillian teased like she always does whenever anyone of Lena and Lionel tells her they love her.

 

“I know, I know.” Lena teased back.

 

“I know you’re thinking there’s a ton of things weighing on you for being the second Luthor to get the mark but, you’re the first Lena they’re going to meet. I want nothing more but for you to be just yourself, okay?” Lillian said in a more serious tone as she rejoins Lena kneeling on the floor.

 

“I hear you mom. I’ll keep that in mind.” Lena nodded.

  
  


**_The Midvale Institute for the Gifted_ **

 

The early morning of the first day of the week before New Year’s Eve is both chaotic and strenuous for everyone working for the institute; the whole place has been cleaned by a hundred people hired to make sure everything is in order before the pupils arrive. From the supplies needed inside kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the classrooms, to what each pupil would be needing on their first month and moving forward. Their uniforms are newly made and freshly washed and pressed, and their rooms are ready for their picking.

 

Another set of people were hired to make sure the curriculum will be carried out accordingly, despite having The Augur, The Healer, Superman, and now Valor on board to train the children in their main lessons, a few other important lessons are going to be taught by government qualified individuals for the essential things not related to the power the whole batch holds.

 

“Director Jones, the Danvers sisters are already here.” Ava said marking the first arrival of the pupils.

 

“Let’s prepare to welcome them.” Jon nodded after looking at himself wearing his hero suit again one last time on the mirror.

 

Jon walked the same hallway he’s been walking in since he was 17 years old. This time around he’s going to handle the second batch of future heroes the world will have to trust to keep everything in order once they graduate. The thought gives him the same chill down his spine he got the first time he handled a batch for the Institute.

 

Everyone hired by the Institute for this batch are already on their feet as early as four in the morning when all the batch’s luggages were delivered. Everyone has a checklist of tasks to accomplish before the first pupil arrives.

 

While the Institute is in their finishing touches, the media people outside its gates are starting a clamour. The same goes with a handful right outside each pupil’s houses in their respective municipality. The morning news and maybe even the rest of news related shows today would only cover one thing; the arrival of the new batch of The Midvale Guardians. It’s going to be the single most valuable piece of news story the world is going to get from Midvale in the next four years, so it’s safe to say that all eyes are on them right now.

 

The biggest preparation happened and is still happening in each pupil’s household. Kara and Alex were awaken an hour too early because Eliza is expected to be at the Institute early despite her being one of the parents sending their children away. With their luggages already taken to the Central, Kara was left with her backpack where her more personal belongings are in. She’s dressed in her usual clothes of plaid shirt topped with a light cotton sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Alex on the other hand clutches on her new varsity duffel bag courtesy of her soccer coach and team, she’s also sporting her athletic wear complete with her captain jersey and captain windbreaker jacket. They had a rather calm breakfast together all with their favorite breakfast food, Eliza made sure to provide on this particular morning. After breakfast, Eliza received a message from Director Jones and they’re off to the Central. Government issued convoy and all.

 

In the Gem Valley, not only the Nal’s household is busy. Their immediate neighborhood, the street-long lined with almost identical houses have their lights on at only six in the morning on a wintery non-working holiday once Nia’s convoy arrived and parked right behind their family SUV in the driveway. There’s a small crowd of media people outside but, other than a couple reporters running their live reports mostly for the whole of Gem Valley, majority of the noise is coming from their excited neighbors. Nia came down from her bedroom dressed in what would normally wear during school, a floral midi-dress and cardigan. It only occurred to Nia how unbothered she is by the changing of the seasons ever since she was a kid, and now that she’s a confirmed gifted, it made a whole lot more sense. Breakfast with her mom, dad, and sister was bitter-sweet and slightly emotional but, it’s more settled and calm. When the clock struck seven, a man in his expensive looking 2-piece black suit walked up to the family’s front door and told them about their schedule.

 

Heceta, couldn’t be more similar with Gem Valley, both being considered the middle class municipalities or the  _ working _ class (Silver Post and Gold Coast being the upper middle classes, and High Ground and Central being the high class citizens), are so caught up in the happenings for their  _ entries  _ to The Midvale Institute for the Gifted. Entertainment is a major part of both municipalities household even in the beginning of time so it’s no surprise that Winn’s neighbors are also outside their home accommodating reporters like they’re getting paid for it. Winn and his mother are on a mission from the moment they woke up. Mary prepared their usual light breakfast of toasts, eggs, and fruit cuts. Winn ran a quick check of all his self-made security camera all over the house that’s connected to his mobile phone. The mother and son team already memorized their schedule for the day so even before the time’s up, they’re outside making their way to their five year old Kia Sorento with their man-in-black about halfway through their driveway.

 

Querl woke up the earliest among his new batchmates and even the people now residing inside the Institute. Querl has to undergo the admission process for the second time, he went through the newer process months ago but now that he’s about to start with a different batch Querl would have to be tested again. Jon and Eliza and Mike were pretty adamant for him to keep everything that he knew about everybody to himself as much as possible, even the new way of admission is being conducted in the future. His safety is Mike’s number one priority and even for his bossy, unattached self, Valor sure made Querl feel safe and important.

 

“Q.” Querl heard a familiar voice call out and a man sporting a dark red and blue hero suit almost slumps in front of him, It’s Valor.

 

“Valor.” Querl nodded tipping his coffee cup making the man snort and shake his head.

 

“We’re suddenly hero name basis?” Mike chuckled before taking a sip from his own cup.

 

“You’re my mentor now.” Querl stated the fact.

 

“I think we’re good, Q. We go way back. I’ve known you since you’re eight. I worked with your dad for years.” Mike comfortably smiled making the boy relax.

 

“Do you think we can stop everything? Do you think we have time to wait out the batch?” Querl concerned.

 

“All we can do for now is wait, if Miss Luthor in the future is correct, we should be good.”

 

“I hope so too, Mike. I miss my parents, I miss Quinn.” Querl confessed wrenching a part of the guardian’s heart. Mike knew Querl’s dad from the work he picked up when he decided to make the most out of the future by blending in after the Institute failed to pull him out or at least contact him. Rond was a good friend and father, someone Mike would try to save and protect more time than he could count if he had the chance.

 

“For now, I would want you to focus on your training. You know these teenagers, you’ve seen them at their peak and I know you admire most if not all of them -”

 

“All of them, I admire all of them.” Querl butted in making Mike laugh.

 

“Of course you do but, none of them has any idea of what they’re capable of at the moment so, we wouldn’t want to to be held back or intimidated of how great they would be in the future. We want them to develop on their own, you get me?”

 

“I’m a 12th level intellect of the Coluan race -”

 

“I know, but you’re also a 12th level intellect fanboy.”

 

“Did you just -”

 

“Fanboy? Yeah, I just called you that.” Mike shrugged finishing his coffee as the teenager roll his eyes at him.

 

“You’re unbelievable, Miss Luthor is still right.”

 

“I’m sure she is.”

 

“Mike, Querl.”

 

“Director Jones.” Both men quickly reacted and stood up once they saw the Institute’s head come in wearing his iconic hero suit, followed by Miss Sharpe, looking like it is in her navy blue suit pants.

 

“The first set of pupils are here, let’s welcome them out front.” Jon casually nodded before turning around to lead them out to the foyer.

 

Querl closely followed the three adults out of the grand entrance of the building, there he saw them, Kara and Alex Danvers, looking awkward as they stand too close with each other without touching. The soon to be Super Danvers of the batch, one’s the strongest Guardian of her time and the other the most intelligent in military operations and tactical planning. Querl has to hold his tongue from speaking at all. Adhering to the Director and Mike’s request sure would be harder than he thought, the moment Querl was about to introduced to both girls, Kellen sent him a pinch of a reminder. Thank God, Kellen offered to do that for him or he may have lost it.

 

“Nice to meet you Danvers sisters, I’m Querl Dox of Gold Coast.” Querl nodded without offering his hand to either of the two. Querl saw Kara smiled with acknowledgement but Alex just stared at him with a frown.

 

“We’re just waiting for the rest of the batch before we start. Is there anything you two would want?” Jon asked.

 

“We’re good, Director. But can we wait for the rest of the batch inside?” Alex said without much regard that she’s talking to her mother’s boss. The files are correct, Alexandra Danvers even at a young age knows exactly what she want and would do everything in her power to get it.

 

“Of course, Alex. Querl here would lead you to the receiving area. Querl?”

 

“Yes, of course, Director Jones. This way, follow me.” Querl quickly nodded before turning around to lead the Danvers sisters inside. Eliza then quickly gives her daughters each a hug before letting them go.

 

“Any update on the rest of the pupils? How about Lena Luthor?” Eliza then asks once the teenagers are out of hearing distance.

 

“Both of Nia Nal and Winslow Schott Jr.’s convoys confirmed their statuses but, not the one I assigned for Lena Luthor.”

 

“What are we supposed to do if she fails to make an appearance?” Mike concerned.

 

“I believe the Luthor parents are both intelligent and righteous enough to do as the government says so, we’re not yet going to do anything.”

 

“Are we sure about it though?” Eliza worried, but even before Jon was able to tell her the other plan, they heard a whoosh descending from the skies.

 

“Superman.” Mike quickly recognizes the wavelength of powers making him rush towards the figure crouching a few feet out in the yard.

 

“Clark!” Mike beamed as the man in the brighter colors of red and blue, with the famous ‘S’ symbol on his chest similar to the mark he got.

 

“Mike Matthews. I’m absolutely surprised to see you here.” Clark deeply chuckles as he welcomes Mike’s bear hug.

 

“I’m surprised you’re here too.”

 

“You’re the one who took a while to get back from the future, I already thought you enjoyed it out there.”

 

“Oh, I did actually. I’m glad I was sent there. Did you hear from Carol?”

 

“No, not even Siobhan and you know, Lex.”

 

“I’ve honestly lost faith in our Talisman though.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I know he’s your best friend, Clark and I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Anyway, are the children here?”

 

“We have three, Querl, you already know about her right? I told you about him?”

 

“Yeah, I remember. And the other two?”

 

“The Danvers sisters, Kara and Alex.”

 

“Right. And we’re still waiting for three?”

 

“Surprisingly.”

 

“Director Jones?”

 

“Clark Kent, it’s nice to have you back.”

 

“I’m glad to be here as well.”

 

“Dr. Danvers?” Clark asked turning to his mother’s best friend.

 

“Clark, have you been in Gold Coast with you mother?”

 

“Oh yeah, we had dinner last night with Lois.”

 

“That’s great to know.” Eliza smiled.

 

“Director, we have Nia Nal and Winslow Schott Jr. outside.” Ava informed making all the hero in their suits stand in one line again ready to welcome more of the batch.

 

The Nal’s were the first to round the corner of the driveway followed by their convoy, and then the Schott’s and their designated convoy. Both of the convoy stopped at the end of the gravel path closer to the building, allowing the family cars to park on the gravel parking slots. Paul Nal was the first parent emerge from the vehicles, who quickly opened one of the back passenger doors to Nia. Mary and Winn on the other hand came out of their car at the same time.

 

The lighter aura of the Danvers sisters arriving a few minutes ago was suddenly replaced by a more guarded and emotional one. Both teens had the worst experience when it comes to the mark reveal, Jon and Ava understood the heavy aura emanating from both families.

 

“Paul, it’s great to see you. Good morning.” Jon was the first to step up, offering a hand to the councilor who quickly took it.

 

“Director, good morning.” Paul nodded with a tight-lipped smile.

 

“Isabel?”

 

“Director, I see that part of the Batch 1995 are back.”

 

“They are, they’re going to help us in training the pupils.” Jon explained before turning to Mary.

 

“Mary?”

 

“Good morning, Director Jones.” Mary aptly acknowledged.

 

“Thank you, parents for being here. Not only your children need your support but also the Institute. It means a lot to us that you would let your children be part of the Midvale Guardians.” Jon stated to a very hard to convince crowd. “Miss Sharpe will lead you to the receiving area while we wait for one more pupil.” Jon added.

 

Winn and Nia then quickly followed Ava without question both followed by their family.

 

“We’re now just waiting for Lena Luthor.” Eliza declared mostly to Clark who’s looking quite concerned.

 

“What did the board of directors say about her?” Clark asked mostly Jon while Mike and Eliza waited with him.

 

“We’ve all agreed to the fact that we don’t want a Luthor as an enemy to the government.”

 

“The girl isn’t an enemy just because she’s a Luthor, is she?” Clark frowned mood quickly turning sour.

 

“Of course not, Clark. But you couldn’t take away the board’s own prejudices.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good start for the girl.” Mike butted in.

 

“Agreed.” Clark nodded with certainty. “She got her mark for a reason, she’s just as good as a candidate as Nia Nal or any of the Danvers sisters.” Clark dignified. Everyone may haven’t moved on from what Lex Luthor had done 19 years ago but Clark already did. He believes Lex has a reason for what he did and that the only think Clark is yet to figure out and would want to figure out when the time comes.

 

“I know with the Luthor involved Clark, everything might be personal for you but, we’re still not even sure if she’s actually going to be here. Her convoy said there’s no movement in the house from where they’re posted outside the tall gates of the property.” Eliza said trying to calm Superman’s defenses.

 

“I think the good thing is you’re here to make sure nothing like what before would happen again, Clark.” Mike offered giving Clark’s shoulder a firm squeeze, Clark finally backs down and nodded.

 

All the for of them waited in their hero suits outside for Lena Luthor. The first hour passed and the first and second round of coffee and juice rolled out in the receiving area. Each student kept to themselves and their families. Kara and Alex are still feeling this awkwardness between them because of Eliza’s request, Winn is talking to his mother, Nia to her sister while their parents stayed idly by, and Querl was just observing.

 

“It’s been two hours, Jon.” Eliza said the moment the clock struck eleven o'clock in the morning.

 

“Mike and I are going to fly to High Ground to check.” Clark quickly offered but Jon didn’t let them.

 

“The Luthor parents are adults, they don’t need anyone babysitting them. They’ve done this before, I’m sure they know what to do now. Let’s just welcome the  _ Traditional 5 _ for now.” Jon said as he turned towards the double door entrance.

 

“Parents and students, apologies for the hours long wait. There has been a delay of getting one more student here but, we may proceed.” Jon said as he stood in front of his spectators, the heroes with him and Ava stood just behind him all with the most welcoming facial expressions they could muster. The crowd remained quiet.

 

“The curriculum for this year shall be emailed to you parents 24 hours from now. Their schedules down to their last activity for the night, today they’re going to be choosing their own bedrooms for the year, have their information entered to the Institute’s system as well as the government, and have the rest of the day to themselves to interact. Is there any questions for now?” Jon said in a firm yet accommodating tone.

 

“How about their weekends? How about emergencies? Their birthdays?” Isabel voiced out looking Jon in the eyes.

 

“I’ve personally discussed these concerns with the board and President Marsdin. They’re going to home in the weekends they could be driven by your convoys to and from, the Institute will cover any and all of the emergencies and you the parents would be called right away, their birthdays are non-negotiables as well.” Jon almost proudly delivered, it’s been the same three things that have been up for debate for a while now. It’s the same reasons Jon could think of that pushed Lex Luthor over the edge before.

 

“Well that’s good to know, Director.” Paul nodded.

 

“We’ll give you a time for last minute reminders to the children, and we’ll be up for the room selection. The parents should be good to go.” Jon said before leading the adult guardians out to the front again, except for Eliza.

 

The goodbye was a hush of praises and encouragements and reminders, each parent has it tailor-fitted for their child. And in return each of the pupils has their own promises they wanted to keep to make their family proud adjacently their designated municipality. It took everything in Querl not to get emotional, Paul Nal reminds him of his father while Eliza his mother and Kara his sister. Aside from getting emotional, Querl also fought the urge to stare. He kept his eyes mostly on the ground or the ceiling and around but not lingering.

 

After approximately twenty minutes of goodbyes the teenagers walked their parents out to the front door again, just as everyone’s getting ready to leave they heard a light whirring from above the rooftop and just as Clark and Mike rush to check it out they saw a black and gold Rolls Royce helicopter with the most famous company logo in the world.

 

“Oyster sauce!” Querl cussed making Nia who’s standing beside him snort, making him conscious of his surrounding.

 

The RR300 landed almost as quickly as it arrived, two men aside from the pilot and first mate came out first, who then opened the back passenger doors for the quoted  _ America’s First Family _ , blasphemously stumping on the actual first family. Lionel Luthor towered over his bodyguards as he helped his daughter down easily putting a protective left arm over the girl’s shoulder while on the other hand helping his wife down the aircraft as well. It was quite an entrance and a public spectacle for the people a few yards away from them. The Luthors were dressed to kill, both Lionel and Lillian are dressed in fifty thousand worth of Givenchy and Prada winter collections, in the dark colors. While their daughter sports a placid expression in her Burberry wine colored dress and matching overcoat.

 

“They sure know how to make an entrance huh?” Alex huffs mostly to herself but partly for her sister who’s standing beside her mouth agape.

 

“She - I mean - they sure do.” Kara stuttered without removing her eyes at the figures walking towards their direction. Alex looked at her sister funny for a second before shifting her eyes back to the Luthors.

 

“Director Jones, good day. We’re sorry for the delay, we had to make sure Lena’s every need it taken cared of. I also apologize for ditching the convoy, we have our own team assigned for security and all.” Lionel deeply husked giving the whole vicinity a scan.

 

“Nothing to worry about Mr. Luthor. We’re glad to have Lena here.”

 

“I’m sure she is as well. It was all her decision after all.” Lionel nodded just in time Lena followed by Lillian reached her father and the Director.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Director Jones. I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena curtly smiled oozing with that Luthor confidence but kinder.

 

“It’s great to finally meet you too, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Can we have a moment with you, Director Jones?” Lillian asked as the time started running again for the rest of the parents who are about to leave.

 

“Of course, Dr. Danvers, kindly assist the pupils on their first activity please?”

 

“Of course, Director Jones.”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, follow me please.” Jon nodded the couple towards one of the meeting room in the ground floor.

 

“We’ll see you in a bit, honey.” Lillian told Lena before walking towards where her husband has followed Jon.

 

“Alright, everybody gather and follow me please.” Eliza said as the group of six teenagers stood everywhere in the porch. They couldn’t be more far apart from each other that’s for sure but, once the  _ Healer, Superman,  _ and  _ Valor _ stood right in front of them.

 

“This is the left wing or what we call in the 70s the  _ Anklebiters Wing _ . This is where all the pupil rooms are located. You’ll each have your individual room of your choice, fully equiped of everything that you would need. These are your luggages, you can take them to whichever room you choose. For your additional information, some of the rooms have never been used, others were home to the past batches in the time here at the Institute, that includes me.” Eliza explained as they walked up the flight of stairs and the hallway towards the same wing Alex went to the first time she was here.

 

“You have ten minutes to choose, we’ll wait for you here after.” Ava added encouraging each teenager to move.

 

Querl easily wandered ahead of the team, he already has a room he wanted to have since last night. It’s the one in front of  _ The Soldier _ ’s room at the end of the hallway, it was formerly Mike’s room.

 

Alex on the other hand had her eyes fixed on her father’s bedroom so she easily made her way towards the end of the hallway just a few feet apart from Querl, all the while hoping the Gold Coast boy wouldn’t make a mistake of getting it first.

 

Kara on the other hand took the first room on the left, she has no prior preference unlike her sister so the moment she steps inside the room she has no idea what to expect. All the rooms in the  _ Anklebiters Wing _ have the same floor plan and identical furnitures, the only advantage the rooms on the left have are the view on their windows. As Kara tried to buy herself time in the room she saw the clipboard behind the door where the name of the former occupant’s name was written. Kara took a closer look on the old paper, which wasn’t changed throughout the years.

 

**_Name: Carol Danvers_ **

**_Pupil no.: 01_ **

**_Batch: 1995_ **

 

“Carol Danvers is -” Kara whispered before turning towards the half full bookshelf where she saw a framed picture of the previous owner. “Captain Marvel was a Danvers?” Kara frowns, no one in the household ever mentioned about Captain Marvel being part of the family so it’s news to the young woman.

 

“ _ Five minutes everybody! _ ” Kara startled upon hearing Clark Kent’s voice right outside her door making her scramble.

 

Nia took the middle room on the right side, like what Kara did Nia easily saw the picture of the former owner’s picture on the top shelf. Nia learned about her name as well, Siobhan Smythe. The fated Guardian sent to the past and was never seen again. A tingle of resentment started to babble at the pit of Nia’s stomach at what she discovered but, easily let it go for now so she could focus at the task at hand.

 

Winn was second to the last in choosing his room, he was close to dragging his feet towards the middle room on the left side, it was in front of Nia’s. The moment Winn was inside the room he was easily welcomed by the former owner’s name by seeing their pupil journal.

 

**_Batch 1995: Pupil #3: Alexander Luthor Jr._ **

 

Winn did nothing the moment he saw the name, he didn’t attempt to open it and read through the mind of a deserter and instead just put it in his back pocket to give the younger Luthor later.

 

Lena took the first room on the right side, in front of Kara’s. Lena didn’t try to look for her brother’s former room, following what her mother ordered her to do before agreeing to let her come here;  _ no finding out what happened to Lex. _ While looking around the room she’s in Lena stumbled upon a picture frame inside one of the drawers facing down. Lena’s curiosity easily won her over and so she took it to have a look. Lena jaw hanged the moment she saw the familiar smile and eyes of the person in the middle of two other people.

 

“Lex.” Lena gasped seeing her brother’s boyish grin with Clark’s arm over his shoulders wearing the same boyish smile.

 

Lex was happy in the photo. He and Clark looked so happy. It’s making Lena feel uncomfortable.

 

“ _ Okay ten minutes is done! Everyone in the hallway please. _ ” Lena heard Valor hollered right outside her door again. Lena left her hand carry and luggage by the foot of her bed and hanged her overcoat on the back of the door where she saw the name of the previous owner of the room.

 

**_Name: Clark Joseph Kent_ **

**_Pupil no.: 02_ **

**_Batch: 1995_ **

 

“Well, that’s that.” Lena sighed and rolled her eyes before walking out to the hallway again.

 

After the room choosing, the batch was brought back to the ground floor where Lena’s parents were waiting, to say goodbye to her.

 

“You have a few minutes for last minute reminders. Lena, Miss Sharpe will be waiting for you here, while I take the batch to register their information to the system.” Jon explained. “Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Luthor.”

 

“No, thank you, Director Jones.” Lionel nodded shaking the man’s hand again.

 

“Now everybody follow me.” Jon said as he leads the pack to the last hallway on the ground floor. “This room is called the  _ Minerva _ . It’s one of the most priced rooms in this building, it houses the Institute’s Artificial Intelligence that knows everything about the history of the marks and where it all began. It also keeps tabs for each pupil of their information and capabilities.” Jon explained before he scans his palm on the touchscreen outside of the room and the door creaks open.

 

The lights inside the empty hall turned on one by one when it detects movement. Mike and Clark were left outside to ready the teenagers belongings right after their register leaving Jon and Eliza alone with them.

 

“Please line up, who wants to go first?” Jon asked with an expectant smile but none of the teenagers moved right away. Eliza cleared her throat a bit and give her older daughter  _ the look,  _ making Alex heavily sigh.

 

“Fine, I’ll go first.” Alex offered.

 

“I’m right behind you.” Kara said in support of her sister. After Kara was Querl, Nia, and then Winn.

 

“You just have to put both your hand on top of the screen, Alex.” Jon said, Alex did what she was told to do and the moment she did a huge hologram screen appeared right in front of them.

 

“Whoa!” Alex gasped snatching her hands away, making Jon chuckle.

 

“It’s alright, that’s Minerva. Go on, Alex.” Jon encouraged some more. Alex sighed and placed her hands on the screen again.

 

“ _ Good day, Alexandra Danvers. Daughter of Elizabeth Anne and Jeremiah Xavier Danvers of Silver Post. Birthdate: July 17, 1999. Powers: To be determined. Welcome to the Institute, Alex. _ ”

 

“Your capabilities would be updated once your mark is finished.” Jon explained, Alex nodded. “Kara you’re up.”

 

“Cool.” Kara nodded as she steps up, doing the same thing.

 

“ _ Nice to meet you, Kara Danvers. Daughter of Elizabeth Anne and Jeremiah Xavier Danvers of Silver Post. Birthdate: September 22, 2003. Powers: To be determined. Welcome to the Institute, Kara. _ ”

 

“ _ Querl Dox, you are one of a kind! Son of Rond and Merva Dox of Gold Coast. Birthdate: August 21, 2004. Powers: 12th level intellect, others to be determined. Welcome to the Institute, Brainy. _ ”

 

“ _ Hello Nia Nal. Daughter of Paul and Isabel Nal of Gem Valley. Birthdate: July 18, 2004. Powers: To be determined. Welcome to the Institute, Nia. _ ”

 

“ _ Winslow Schott Jr., you’re quite a mind! Son of Mary and Winslow Schott of Heceta. Birthdate: June 8, 2003. Powers: To be determined. Welcome to the Institute, Winn. _ ”

 

“Lena, just in time. It’s your turn.” Jon said the moment he heard the door open to Clark and Mike followed by Lena.

 

“Of course.” Lena nodded right away.

 

“Two hands on the screen, please.”

 

“ _ An honor to meet you, Lena Keiran Luthor. Daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor of High Ground. Birthdate: October 31, 2003. Powers: To be determined. Welcome to the Institute, Lena. _ ”

 

“Now that you’re all registered to Minerva, kindly follow Clark and I to the Mess Hall.” Mike declared the moment Lena’s done.

 

Jon then pulled Eliza aside and showed her a the notification Minerva was able to pull up for Kara.

 

“What do you think we should do?” Eliza asked, suddenly unsure of what’s best for Kara.

 

“Once her powers are all out, she’ll eventually see the pattern. It’s better if we tell her now.” Jon said.

 

“You’re right. I’ll talk to her, you talk to Clark.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Once inside the Mess Hall, Clark and Mike quickly handed each of them a duffle bag of every Institute issued needs they’re going to be using in their time in the Institute throughout the whole year. The stuff included their regular uniforms, training clothes, active clothes, and other clothes predetermined by the government that are near non-destructible.

 

“While you already know that we’re going to be your training mentors, I would still like to formally introduce us to everyone. Let’s start with the Mess Hall in-charge, Mrs. Patricia Sausenti, if you need anything from breakfast, lunch, dinner, or snack she’ll be available for you. We have Miss Ava Sharpe, she’s our overall disciplinarian and head of security. Then we have Dr. Eliza Danvers, the Institute’s administrator and first responder, she’ll be teaching you rescue and protocol classes. We have Valor, Mr. Mike Matthews, fresh from the future, he’s going to handle your civilian safety first lessons. And I’m Superman, Clark Kent, I’ll train you on tactical and military methods. And all of us and Director Jones would have sessions with you in power and self control.”

 

“That’s all for now, please enjoy your first lunch. The rest of the day should be your time to yourselves and getting to know your peers. If you need any of us, don’t hesitate to reach out.” Miss Sharpe said giving the teenagers the signal to dig in their gourmet food.

 

“They’re all a little too quiet for teenagers.” Mike commented once they’re out of the Mess Hall.

 

“You were just a talkative teen back then, Mike.” Clark teased despite having the same observation.

 

“Let’s allow room for adjustments. Some of them aren’t used to being away from their parents, especially Lena Luthor. She was only put out of homeschooling recently.” Eliza explained.

 

“Right, and she took your room, Clark?” Jon asked upon seeing the room assignments on his tablet.

 

“She didn’t know it was mine before.”

 

“But she would see the picture.”

 

“That’s fine to be honest, at least she’ll know her brother had a friend here before.” Clark thoughtfully said.

 

“May I have your attention please.” Ava suddenly butted in.

 

“Miss Sharpe?” Jon frowned.

 

Instead of answering Ava quickly showed the adult Guardians what she was seeing on her portable markmonitor. She zooms out the map seeing all of the six solid red dots inside the Institute, and then to the whole map of Midvale where three light red blinking dots are visible.

 

“This couldn’t be happening - right?” Mike frowns.

 

“It shouldn’t be -” Clark huffs.

 

“We have three more  _ anomalies. _ ” Eliza stated, “One here in Central, another in Silver Post, and the third one in Heceta.” Eliza added.

 

“Alright, none of this should be revealed to the batch until we’re actually sure these dots aren’t glitches. Ava send out convoys to the confirmed addresses and tell me their names so I could run them through the system as well.”

 

“What do you want us to do?” Clark asked.

 

“Give the teens their first challenge after they settle down. I need to find those three teenagers quick. Eliza, I need you to arrange everything for the additional pupils.”

 

“Right away.” Eliza nodded as she turns to the location of the Blue Office, her office.

 

Ava followed suit and rushed towards the Green room, her quarters and office in one. And Jon retreated to the Red Office to get to the bigger markmonitor, leaving both Mike and Clark outside of the Mess Hall.

 

“Do you wanna divide them into two groups of three?” Clark asked.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have Kelex fixed last month, I intend to use him for serious trainings but, I could lower his settings so the children would have fun.” Clark offered with a confident quip.

 

“Wanna bet on them?”

 

“Seriously? How old are you?”

 

“Come on! It’s going to be fun!” Mike laughed.

 

“Fine but -” Clark was about to say something when his watch started vibrating. It’s the watch he tapped on  _ Minerva’s _ knowledge core a few years ago and it never sent him a new information he doesn’t already know.

 

“What is it?” Mike asked as Clark stopped in his tracks.

 

“Minerva just sent me new information. It’s a lineage update?” Clark frowned.

 

“Maybe for Alex and Lena?” Mike asked both girls being part of a  _ Guardian _ lineage.

 

“No, it’s Kara.” Clark said as a hologram of Kara’s face appeared on top of his watch.

 

“It is.”

 

“Minerva?”

 

“ _ Kara Danvers was one of the Smallville Orphans rescued in 2003. Her biological structure mirrors yours Clark Kent. You might want to explore this information. _ ”


End file.
